Legend Of Spyro Mergence- Book 1
by wolfartist117
Summary: A teenager is sent by Ignitus to the dragon realms to stop a future that haunts his dreams. In order to confront the darkness that is rising he must come to terms with his past. Join Trent as he discovers the reason for his existence while finding the one dragoness who cares for him more than anything. Inspired by "Lightning: New Life" and "Adventures of Alec and Spyro book 1"
1. Welcome to Avalar

**Hey guys! Brand New project I'm now working on, Legend of Spyro Mergence (Book 1), I really hope you enjoy reading it as I enjoy writing it. Word count goal for each chapter will be about 2000+ words so wish me luck! Also if you have any ideas for the story let me know since they may help me connect later ideas that I have for the story which are also as detailed as this one. Well anyway hope you guys enjoy : D**

**Please note that there will be some swearing in this story and first chapter will mainly deal with getting to know the main character a bit.**

"I have to get out of here otherwise…" I started to say as I stopped moving and felt my entire body failing me "I'll" falling on all fours "die" I said finishing my sentence. I started to breath more deeply since my body was more injured, that and I could feel myself out of breathe. I pointed my head down and looked my bloodied dragon claws "So many sacrifices, so many losses… not enough victories…" I said with shame closing my eyes. "_I've gone through so much… and for what? I let everyone down…"_ I thought as I slowly re-opened my eyes.

Trying to get up I remembered how my left hind leg was injured and immediately fell back on it "dang it!" I said softly but fiercely. "Not now" I said as I started to move through the pain only to feel a bone crack and shatter one step later "Ugghh" I sounded as I completely collapsed, falling on my right side. I lay there for what seemed like minutes but really was only mere seconds. I lifted my head to look at my surroundings and I saw the fire behind me, but it wasn't just fire but also ice, shadow, fear, electricity, earth, wind, etc. Any element you could just about think of, I saw being fired by dragons at other dragons. I turned my head away and sighed still laying there in the dirt, I could always be yelled at for not moving but what could I do? I was done, I had no energy left to use my elements let alone move and I had a broken leg which made my current position even worse.

I then looked to my other surroundings, only to see what kind of planet this was turning into. Looking beyond the dragons that were fighting all I could see was dirt and dirt hills. I turned my head a bit to the right only to see multiple trees that were either destroyed for being destroyed by the flames engulfing them _this war is going nowhere and none can benefit from this_ I thought as I then looked up to view the sky which was now completely gray in color and filled with clouds. "_The more we fight the more we both lose"_ I thought once more. I once again raised one of my dragon claws to my face to observe it "why…" I said softly with regret in my voice.

"Look out!" cried voice that was aimed at me, as I quickly moved my claw from my gaze only to see a huge energy blast come towards me. My eyes widened and it seemed time slowed down, I knew there was no way out so I shut my eyes and within the next second time moved back to its pace and I got hit full force with the attack. BOOOOOM when the blast as it collided with the ground I was on and even though it was still a few inches away I felt myself being lifted into the air due to the shockwave and then I felt air rushing over me, then soon enough felt liquid wash over me. As I slowly re-opened my eyes I saw that I was in water, belly up, sinking at a decent rate "_this is it, I failed… everyone was counting on me and I failed, forgive me…"_ I thought as I slowly closed my eyes and letting darkness take me.

xxx

I opened my eyes and immediately leaned forward in bed "holy shit" I said as I brought my hand from under the covers of my bed to my face. As I wiped my forehead I felt sweat coming onto my hand, I then looked at my hand "damn, what the fuck? Same dream 3 nights in a row?" I asked myself with a hint of **its trying to tell you something **in my voice. I then removed my hand from my forehead and looked at the clock to my right "4am" I said in a soft whisper so I wouldn't wake anyone else up. _Well at least its Friday_ I thought as I lay back down on the bed. Lying back down on the bed I put my hands behind my head and stared at the ceiling "I have to say though… those dragons…. kind of remind me of the ones in the Legend of Spyro" I lay perfectly still for a minute then gave a small quiet laugh "ah who am I kidding, this is reality, nothing like that would ever happen even if you wanted it to" I said finishing my statement. I once more looked at the clock to my right which now read 5:05am then turned to my left to go to sleep "well at least I have a short day today" I told myself as I quickly fell back asleep.

xxx

Beep-beep, beep-beep, beep-beep, my watch rang indicating me to get up. I quickly got one hand out from under the covers and leaned it over to my watch and pressed a button so it would stop ringing. After I pressed it I withdrew my hand and brought it to my face to rub my eyes as they were sore from the light. After doing that I then put both hands hind my head and stared at the ceiling "T.G.I.F and it's a short day today" I said to myself in an **okay let's just get this over with **voice. And with that I got out of bed and did the same morning routine that I did for 5/7 days of the week. Got dressed, wore a white shirt with some type of design on it and some blue jeans, got my phone and put it into my pocket, put on my watch and headed downstairs for breakfast. After breakfast was over I quickly brushed my teeth got my bag and right before I left the house decided to grab my black jacket, my favorite one and headed off for school.

When I arrived at school I immediately went to the cafeteria since that's where I knew my friend Nick was going to be. I've known him for about 10 years now, ever since second grade, and now we are seniors, man how time flies. In a way I guess you could call us basically brothers since we always had each other's backs. After seeing the table he was at I went over placed my bag down and sat in the chair like I already had lived through a horrible day.

He looked at me and laughed slightly "What's the matter Trent?" he asked "bad dream again". I looked at him and laughed a bit, he always knew if something was up with me and even more he could even guess what it was half the time.

"Morning to you to Nick, and yeah, what gave it away?" I asked turning my head so I could look at my wrist so I could see the time.

He pointed his hand at me for a second "your arm" he said before putting it back down "whenever you have it over the shoulder of your chair, it tells me that you usually have something on your mind. As for the dream part that was a total guess".

I looked back at him then I looked at the floor "It's the dream with the dragons again" I said now leaning over my chair having both arms rest on my legs "Third day in a row" I said looking back towards my friend. He opened his mouth and was about to say something but was cut off by the bell. We both looked at the clock on the wall then to each other.

Nick got up out of his chair and walked over to me then stopped to put his hand on my shoulder "You'll figure it out" he said trying to make feel reassured. He then started to walk away, after the first two steps though he turned to face me again "who knows maybe it's trying to tell you something" he said.

I laughed a bit "yeah right, not in this reality where nothing ever fucking happens" I replied smiling back at him. All Nick did was raise his left arm and put on a confused face indicating that he didn't know what else to tell me, and with that he once more started to leave the room so he could get to class. I sighed "I honestly wonder if I should have told him that I saw Spyro within the dream" I said to myself debating. I had played the Spyro games before and looked up the cut scenes on youtube "Ah whatever" I said getting up out of the chair "it doesn't matter" I said finishing my sentence as I grabbed my bag and walked off to class.

The rest of the school day was pretty simple for me, math, English, government gym, and astronomy. To be honest I was lucky, for each of the classes I had a sub that didn't leave any homework and on top of that, after economics I had 4 periods straight of study hall. On top of that my friend had the same thing well except for the first 5 periods, so I could consider myself pretty lucky. As soon period 5 was over though I decided to go into the main lobby and wait for my friend.

After a few minutes of waiting I saw Nick coming towards me "So hey you want to hang out at my place today?" I asked him while sitting down on one of the main lobby chairs.

Nick sighed "sorry dude, but I have to get home. My brothers been having bully problems again" he said with regret in his voice.

I stood up "nah don't worry, family comes first" I said giving him a nod "besides its better that you deal with this before it gets worse" I explained before turning around and starting to walk out the main doors of the school. Right before I let go of the door I faced my friend "I still say you should let him take out the leader so the others won't go after him" I said being serious.

Nick looked at me "Because that worked out so well for you all those years ago" he said with sorrow in his voice before turning around and walking down a hallway.

I looked at my friend walk the other way before taking the smile off my face and heading off myself. Since I lived close by I decided to walk home, it was about a 10 minute walk but I didn't care. But I didn't completely leave the grounds; instead I leaned against a small fence that was used for a court and looked at the sky. It was sunny out, something I didn't notice this morning. I put down my bag and just stared at the trees in front of me thinking about the dream I had last night "why do I keep having that dream?" I asked myself as I decided to stop leaning against the fence.

"Because it's a future that you must prevent…" said an old voice that sounded desperate.

I turned my head "what? Who said that?" I said as I looked a full 360 degrees around to find the source of the voice.

"You must prevent it young one" came the voice again this time sounding louder.

My eyes widened _no that voice it can't be…_ I thought as I continued to look around

All of a sudden I felt the wind picking up and I raised my arms preparing for whatever was about to happen. I stepped back and when I did I noticed that there was no ground beneath but before I realized that it was too late.

I turned my head as I fell and saw what could now be described as a blue portal "what the?!" I asked myself nervously as I fell in doing a 360 unintentional back flip. Once I was right side up again I noticed that I had stopped moving and I looked down to see that I was floating. I looked around and saw nothing but cosmos?!

"What is this?!" I asked myself feeling frightened as I looked back to see that the portal I fell through was no longer there.

"Young one!" the voice came again now sounding even more desperate, I turned around to find a familiar blue dragon staring right at me "Ignitus?"I asked surprised and wondered in sheer confusion of what was going on. He seemed to be in a state like me floating in space with the cosmos all around.

"Time is short; you must help Spyro prevent the resurrection of Malefor before it's too late" he said before pointed a finger at an area below me.

I looked down to find another blue portal spawn and it showed an area that I had never seen before.

"I wish you the best of luck" said Ignitus before closing his eyes.

"Wait!" I cried out reaching my arm out "What do you mean prevent Malefors resurrection? Isn't he dead?" I asked so confused of what was going on.

Ignitus started to fade "May the ancestors watch over you" Ignitus said before finally vanishing.

I then looked around to see everything fade completely black and found the only light source coming from the portal. Then all of a sudden I felt gravity and started to fall towards the portal going head first "Ignitus!" I yelled before putting my arms to cover my face as I pass through the portal. After I passed through I removed my arms from my face and looked back to see the portal close and then I felt gravity completely take over. If that weren't bad enough felt pain surge through my body and then I saw a white electric current go through my whole body. I looked at my hands to so see them show a ghost image of a white dragon's claw then flicker back to normal. After that the pain subsided I felt myself turning in so many different directions and as I was turning I was able to see that I was currently over an area with lush green valleys and clear water.

_This is it, I'm actually going to die.._ I thought as I fell. When I turned once more over so I was facing the ground I saw two creature's one black and the other purple flying below me and about to collide with me.

"Look out!" I yelled toward the purple creature which now that I had a slightly better look at I noticed was a dragon. The purple dragon looked at me but it didn't matter because as soon as he did I collided in to him and continued to fall. He on the other hand fell only a few feet before hovering back in the air.

Xxx

"Spyro are you okay?" asked a female dragon with black scales and a red underbelly as she flew over to Spyro a purple dragon with purple scales and a golden underbelly.

Spyro shook his head "Yeah I'm fine Cynder" as he turned towards her "but I don't think he will be if he keeps falling" Spyro said turning his head towards the creature that was still falling.

"Come on Cynder!" Spyro said as he dived in toward the unknown creature Cynder following close behind.

XXX

As I continued to fall I saw the ground getting closer and just about lost all hope to survive. I knew only had about 20 seconds left to live so I decided to shut my eyes and wait for the end.

"Just hold on, I'll save you!" I opened my eyes and looked upward where the voice was coming from to find the purple dragon diving in toward me "Spyro…" I said to myself as I then looked back toward the ground knowing that if he was able to reach that it was going to be close. _20 seconds left!_ I thought as I braced for impact as best I could only as I was doing so I felt four hands, feet, claws, whatever you would call it grab my left foot.

I turned my head around to find Spyro looking at me "hold on" he said as he tried to pull me up. _15 seconds!_ I thought as I then saw Cynder grab on to Spyro who looked at her and they both nodded as the both tried to stop me from crashing in to the ground. I looked back down toward the ground and saw that we were starting to angle the fall _It won't be enough though! _I thought as I finished counting down to zero to find all 3 of us landing on the ground, though because of the momentum we all continued to bounce on the ground several feet. I continued to bounce for about 3 seconds before finally stopping. I opened my eyes after closing them right before we hit the ground to find myself staring right at the sky.

I then realized that my right leg felt wet so I looked over toward it to find that 1/3 of my body was in some kind of stream. Once more I leaned my head, this time over towards Spyro and the other one who I now recognized to be Cynder. I saw them quickly recover and run over to me as I started to black out….

**Holy crap, hahaha, that was officially the longest chapter I have EVER written. 3000+ words? I thought I would be lucky enough just to get 2000, but you know what I ain't complaining. Well guys I really hoped you enjoyed reading that as much I as enjoyed writing it and believe me when I say there is MORE coming. But anyway guys a few things before I finish here:**

**1-****Any ideas that could help me possibly write this story would be very much appreciated as I could use it to tie it together with ideas I already have**

**2-****Please, PLEASE review ; )**

**3-****HAVING A POLL TO DECIDE TRENTS NAME (DRAGON NAME), please help me choose which one to use as they are both cool and both will be used for the story.**

**And Last by not least HUGE shout out to Airchi for beta(ing) my story. You're the best dude!**


	2. First Impressions

**Hey guys, here is another chapter! Really hope that you enjoy it. Like the last chapter, there might be some swearing but I'll try not to overdo it. Hope you enjoy!**

"So what do you think he is?" I heard voice say and with that my eyes shot open, I was looking at the sky.

_What… what….Happened...?_ I asked myself as I started at sunset sky. The sky it was filled with clouds that lined the sky.

I looked to my left basically forgetting the creatures that were there and saw the sunset. Possibly the most beautiful I've ever seen. It was in between two mountains that from what I could tell were full of lush green trees and grass, and the sun the way it was positioned glimmered over a crystal clear lake creating a nice reflection of white which blinded my eyes. I quickly closed my eyes and finally looked at the two creatures that were at a slightly lower elevation than me which was why I could see the lake and sunset. I saw the two talking next to a fire and slowly closed my eyes again.

_What happened…?_ I asked myself once more before my eyes completely shut trying to remember how I was here at this exact moment in time…

FLASHBACK

"Just hold on, I'll save you!" I opened my eyes and looked upward where the voice was coming from to find the purple dragon diving in toward me "Spyro…" I said to myself as I then looked back toward the ground knowing that if he was able to reach that it was going to be close. (_20 seconds left!)_ I thought as I braced for impact as best I could only as I was doing so I felt four hands, feet, claws, whatever you would call it grab my left foot.

I turned my head around to find Spyro looking at me "Hold on!" he said as he tried to pull me up. _15 seconds!_ I thought as I then saw Cynder grab on to Spyro who looked at her and they both nodded as the both tried to stop me from crashing in to the ground. I looked back down toward the ground and saw that we were starting to angle the fall (_It won't be enough though!) _I thought as I finished counting down to zero to find all 3 of us landing on the ground.

FLASHBACK OVER

My eyes shot wide open and I leaned forward while at the same time inhaling a deep breath of air (from shock I guess?).

"Look, Spyro, he's awake." said feminine voice who sounded a bit anxious and my immediate thought was that maybe it was out of curiosity. I turned my head left in order to face the two.

I saw Spyro look from me to a fire that was currently burning "So he is…" he said sounding cold.

After he said that by reflex I went to move my hand to my face to rub it but when trying to do so I immediately felt something tied around both my hands "What the heck?" I said turning my head around as far as possible, struggling to move my hands noticing that I was also tied to the ground "Why am I..."

I heard noise so I looked back to my left to find Spyro standing up.

"I'm sorry, but did you really think I would be so careless as to not tie you up?" Spyro said walking one step towards me before stopping.

I gave him a confused look "Wait a minute!" I exclaimed "If you thought I was a threat then why would you save me?"

Spyro sighed before turning around to face the sunset "Look, I try to save lives whenever possible." turning back towards me "But just because I saved your life doesn't mean that I trust you!" Spyro said explaining his thoughts.

I looked down at the ground and Spyro looked back towards the sunset.

"Don't feel bad." said Cynder with regret in her voice.

I looked up towards her "We just ended a war-"

"I know," I said cutting her off "You just defeated Malefor didn't you?" I asked.

Cynder looked at me in confusion while Spyro just turned around and took a step towards me.

"How do you know this?" Spyro asked seriously his eyes looking fierce "We haven't even told anyone of this yet."

I turned towards Spyro "I have my sources purple dragon of legend" I said being serious while also debating in my head how much information I should actually reveal.

I heard another noise so I turned my gaze slightly to the left to see Cynder get up and take a step towards me.

"Wait a minute how do you know that Spyros a legendary purple dragon?" she asked confused "We've never seen your kind before."

I looked down at the ground for a few seconds knowing that what I was about to say would end this conversation right now. I looked up towards Cynder "The same way I know that you're Cynder, former Terror of the Skies." I said giving some more information.

That made Spyro furious; he ran over the 5 steps to me and put his front right paw and claws on my head forcing me down "Why you!" Spyro said with rage basically snarling.

"Spyro, stop" Cynder said with regret turning her head away "He is only stating the truth of what happened."

Spyro looked towards Cynder then back towards me. I looked through the paw and claw over my face to Cynder "I never said I blamed you for what had happened Cynder, because it isn't your fault but Malefor's." I said trying to reason.

Cynder nodded her head in thanks then looked towards Spyro "Spyro… please..." she said almost begging as if in pain to see me like this.

Spyro once more turned his head towards Cynder this time partially then back at me before getting off. I saw him walk over towards Cynder who smiled at him as if to say thanks and he nodded in return.

Spyro then looked back towards me "When we go to Warfang tomorrow I'm sure the guardians we be able to get you to talk and get everything they need from you" he said before looking back towards Cynder "I'll be back" Spyro said before taking off in flight towards the sunset.

I looked at Spyro fly off in the sunset for a few seconds then turned to the ground (I mean who stares at the sun constantly?). I sighed and closed my eyes for a few seconds before lying back down to stare at the sky.

"Lean forward." said Cynder, I turned my head in her direction and also leaned forward as I watched her walk over to me.

Cynder looked at me straight in the eye "I am going to cut the rope holding you to the ground." Cynder said.

I looked at her in surprise "Not that I'm complaining but why?"I asked not getting why she unlike Spyro was being so friendly even if it was half the rope.

Cynder looked towards the ground "It's because I know how it feels to not be trusted before getting to know the creature." Cynder said answering my question.

Cynder put one of her claws behind me and cut the rope connecting me to the ground making a *snap* sound. She then looked at me and smiled "Better?" she asked.

I got on my back making it so that I would be able to move my bonded hands over my feet and to the front before leaning back up and looking at Cynder "Much; I appreciate it." I said giving a friendly smile back.

Cynder then looked at the sky "oh wow, I didn't realize that it had gotten so dark" Cynder said as I then looked as well.

I then looked down to see Cynder walking over to a dirt wall which she was previously at before and lay down. She curled up into a ball then put her head down for a few seconds before lifting it up again.

"By the way you know my name but I never got yours" Cynder said obviously wanting for me to say it.

"Names Trent." I said "Trent Silver."

Cynder giggled a bit "That's an odd name, but nice to meet you Trent." she said to me honestly.

I then smiled at her "Likewise" I said.

And with that Cynder lowered her head and went to sleep or at least she made it look like it. I could tell she had her eyes opened just enough to look at me (_she's probably just curious about me)_ I thought as I turned toward the edge of the land I was standing on to see that this whole time we were on top of a mountain or large hill. I looked off in the distance for a few minutes before hearing a noise; I turned around me to find Spyro looking at by semi broken bonds.

He looked at me after seeing the bonds "Cynder cut the bonds I see." Spyro stated not really sounding angry which surprised me a little.

"Yeah" I said looking over towards Cynder then back at Spyro "She said that she could relate to my current position which is why she did it." I explained to Spyro.

Spyro just stared at me before sighing "If Cynder feels that she can maybe trust you then so be it, I will trust her judgment. But if you betray that trust, I will personally turn you to ash; understood?" Spyro threatened before walking over to her.

I nodded while saying "Noted."

For a few minutes I watched them both rest_ (they really do make a good couple)_ I thought (_I wonder if I will ever have anything like that_.)

I once more looked out over the edge of the cliff we were on and then froze. My eyes grew wide as my body grew with pain (_what is this?!)_ I thought as I held my tied arms over my chest due to the pain. I felt more pain then dropped to my knees, I opened my arms and looked at my hands to see a white electric current once again go through my arms and whole body. I then saw the same ghost image of a white dragon's claw appear on my arms and this time I noticed that it wasn't just my arms but my entire body. I turned my head around to see a ghost tail flash on and off.

I felt my eyes start to shut "What's happening to me?!" I asked myself very softly as I did not have the energy to say it any louder.

After a few more seconds I felt the pain stop and then I completely collapsed. I then looked downwards to see that the ghost image was gone, and then I felt darkness consume my eyes…

XXX

I opened my eyes to a white light, looking and turning around all I could see was white. I then noticed that I was lying on my back so I leaned forward bending my right knee and then put my right hand on it by reflex. I then noticed that I had on blue jeans and a white t-shirt, my usual attire for a weekend

I sighed "Alright, I give, what happened to me this time?" I said starting to get used to all the random crap that was happening to me. I continued to look around and then noticed a black figure off in the all white distance.

I slowly got up, "Hey!" I shouted when I fully stood "Where am I?" I heard no response.

All of a sudden I felt my eyes stinging and I saw everything getting brighter. I began to partially close my eyes due to the brightness, as I did though I saw the figure in the distance start to turn. (_Who?)_ I thought to myself as I fully closed my eyes.

XXX

I opened my eyes and realized that I was staring straight at the grass. I then remembered what happened last night and how that probably caused me to wake up in that position. I shifted myself so I that I was sitting then held my tied hands to my face.

"Ugh..." I moaned "This is getting ridiculous." I said to myself scratching the top of my head for a few seconds as way to try and relief stress.

"I take it you had a good night's sleep." Cynder said, I looked over to see her and Spyro walking towards me.

When they both were about a step or two away they stopped "alright, it's time to head out" Spyro said sounding as serious and practically emotionless as yesterday.

I looked at them both before looking at the ground and getting myself up. After I stood up I saw Spyro turn around and start walking in the direction of the two mountains that I saw yesterday. When Spyro started to walk and got a few feet ahead I sighed then started to move myself since well I had nothing better to do and well with the current situation that I was in, you know my hands being bonded, being surrounded by the 2 most power dragons from the series, and being in an unfamiliar world, I didn't have many choices at the moment.

As I started to walk for about a minute I noticed that Cynder was staying close to me and not Spyro. I saw in the side of my eye that she was staring at me constantly and whenever I looked at her she would quickly move her focus from me to either Spyro or the road head. Thing is though I was faster than her with moving gazes.

_(Alright, let's see if this will actually go anywhere)_ I thought to myself as I turned towards Cynder.

"You know if you want to ask me something you can" I said looking for answers.

I turned from Cynder to Spyro and I had a feeling which was correct, Spyro started to listen in on the conversation. He turned his head slightly which was a dead giveaway for me.

I turned back towards Cynder "what makes you say that?" she asked looking at me while sounding a bit nervous.

"Well for one, you keep staring at me" I said while turning back to the road.

"And number two, I can see that you're trying to stay very close to me as opposed to Spyro when we both know that you like him" I said then noticing Spyro tense up (_sorry Spyro, didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable)_ I thought now feeling bad a bit.

I once again looked back towards Cynder "But yeah I figure that you either like me which I doubt or are just curious about me" I stated finishing my theory.

Cynder sighed "Well you can't blame me for being curious, after all I've never seen your kind before" Cynder said trying to reason while fixing her gaze back onto the road.

"Don't worry; I'm sure you guys will get everything you want to know when we get back to Warfang." I said now not sure if I was feeling calm or nervous.

I found my situation to be interesting, normally if a fan of the Spyro universe had my place they would probably go crazy over meeting Spyro and Cynder. I on the other hand well… Am more of a serious person, I don't usually get excited unless I feel like I'm having fun like a 5 year old at Christmas (I'm easily entertained). Heck, give me a role of scotch tape, come back in 10min and you'll see that I'm still fooling around with it. When I have fun I'm practically a kid, when I'm serious though well I guess you could compare me to Leon S. Kennedy from Resident Evil.

"Hey, we're almost there!" Spyro said as head was turned towards then turning forwards once more.

It took a few moments but Cynder and I finally had caught up to Spyro and what he was looking at. I saw off in distance the dragon temple (pretty huge) stand on top of a small hill which in a way sort of reminded me of Hogwarts from Harry potter and to the right of the temple it looked like a city. Between the two was a small open field which next to it had a small forest with I'd say maybe 40 trees packed closely together.

_(That must be Warfang…)_ I thought somberly.

I looked on my right to find Cynder smiling; I could tell that she felt that Warfang and the dragon temple was her home. Being under Malefor I doubt she was given a home. I then looked towards Spyro and saw that he was grinning a bit.

_(So Spyro can feel happiness)_ I thought and joked to myself since that ever since I came to this world Spyro has only shown anger and distrust towards me.

I started to walk in front of Spyro and Cynder and after a few moments I found them staring at me. I turned and looked back to find them looking at me with confused faces.

I sighed then smiled a semi-confident smile "Well it's not like I really have any other choices at the moment besides going to Warfang right?" I asked probably surprising the two dragons.

Cynder smiled at me "You really are an interesting creature you know that?" she said to me before looking at Spyro "What do you think?" she asked.

All Spyro did was look at Cynder with surprise before turning is gaze towards the ground then Warfang and continue walking. I watched as he started walking towards me, my smile disappeared. Right as he starting passing me we looked into each other's eyes, I saw that his eyes were fierce and a bit nervous. As soon as he passed, his gaze returned back to Warfang.

I continued to stare at Spyro (_so that's it… besides distrusting me you envy me for gaining Cynder's attention)_ I thought as I heard Cynder come up from behind me.

"What's the matter, you ok?" Cynder asked obviously sensing I was troubled.

I just continued to stare at Spyro "Yeah everything's fine...just thinking." I replied.

I was obviously bluffing but I don't think now was an appropriate time to discuss the topic.

I sighed "Come on Cynder, let's go." I said now feeling a bit depressed and my tone also showed it.

(_I think for now I should try and create as less tension as possible between me and Spyro. I don't have to have him as a friend, well I would want him as one but for now I should make sure he doesn't see me as an enemy) _I thought as I continued along with Cynder and Spyro who was ahead of us as we walked the final steps to Warfang.

**Alright guys what do you think? These 2 chapters I really wanted to give some background personalities for the characters. Next chapter will be something I'm sure that you guys all enjoy since that's really when the story kicks off. As opposed to 3000+ words like these chapters it may have 5000+ depending on how deep I go into detail. Now before I forget the profile for my custom characters will be updated with each chapter so if to check those out you can. Also for anyone looking for when the next chapter will be out I update my profile daily on how the newest one is coming along. **

**Now a few things before I forget:**

**1-** **Most important, thanks Airchi for beta(ing) my chapters, you are amazing dude**

**2-** **The poll for Trents dragon name is still on and will be till I get to a point in the next chapter (I in the end decide the name though I do like hearing your guys opinions)**

**3-** **If you guys have any ideas that you want to add to help make the story more fun let me know and if I can fit it in then you will see it along with getting a shout out**

**4-** **As always PLEASE REVIEW! : D**


	3. I'm a Dragon?

**Alright! 3****rd**** chapter is up! Now I just want to say that even though this was a little hard to write detail wise it was still a blast to write. As always be warned for they may be cursing in the chapter. Anyway hope you guys enjoy : D**

Spyro, Cynder and I walked past the gate that led to the dragon temple. Once on the inside I saw the thick stone walls that had surrounded all of Warfang including the dragon temple (something I hadn't seen before). The walls were at least 15 feet high but that's not what got my attention, it was the building in front that I saw that blew my mind.

Glass doors, at least 4 of them (_I'm going to presume that moles built this place_) I thought surprised expecting practically no doors at all.

I saw Spyro then open one the doors using his wing as a walked through, he also held it open allowing Cynder and me to go inside.

Once inside I was dumbstruck (_WOOOOW_) I thought, mind blown away, mouth partly hanging.

I saw right in front of me surrounded by blocked by huge glass windows some outside area type of garden, which had a pond in the middle. There was grass and flowers everywhere, have to admit that it was pretty. I then look to the right I saw 2 glass doors (did I mention no knobs?) that led out or in to the garden area. Beyond those doors was a hallway and on the right side of the hallway was actual wooden doors that led to I guess rooms? There were at least 20 doors along the right side and then 20 on the next floor.

(_They have a second floor?!_) I thought completely surprised, this caught me way off guard. I was able to see the second floor through the window panels.

I then looked up to see that the roof was at least 30ft up if not more (I'm bad at exact estimates), eyes still widened.

"Surprised?" Spyro asked with a little shock in his own voice, probably expecting me to expect this.

"Yeah…" I said, turning towards him then looking up a bit to see the left side of the building "You could say that…" I stated now thinking that I haven't seen everything.

Still looking to my left though, I found a hall with only one door to it and it was big, Spyro walked over and that direction so I did the same. Walking pass the corner glass though I looked back still impressed by what I was seeing (_Was it really just moles that designed all this?_) I thought to myself as I turned around to see Spyro open the door with his wings then walkthrough, I did the same.

Walking through the door I was in a very small hall way which was only a few feet long but I noticed pictures on the walls of what I could assume may have been previous guardians.

I then saw a dragon looking down at the end of the hall in another room and within a second Spyro, Cynder and I were all in that room.

"Terrador "Spyro said with relief in his voice as well putting a smile on his face.

Terrador was a dragon with green scales and if I was correct color wise he had a bronze color underbelly and bronze colored horns.

(_Terrador, oh yeah! He's the second in command of the guardians_) I thought trying to remember facts about the dragon in front.

Terrador looked up from a desk he was sitting at (I saw that he was sitting on a pillow) and walked over towards Spyro "Spyro it's good to see you. I take it that with you back along with there being peace right now that you defeated Malefor?" Terrador asked in his deep voice.

"Yes Terrador, he has been defeated" Spyro said with joy in his voice.

Terrador smiled "Good news, Spyro" Terrador said then looking at Cynder "Where is-" Terrador stopped, eyes seeing me.

"Who? What is?-"

"Hello" I said deciding to respond in a calm manner as opposed to anxious.

Terrador looked at Spyro confused "Spyro who is?" Terrador stopped his question hearing the doors to the room open, everyone including me looked back to find Cyril and Volteer come through.

(_Cyril- Blue scales, violet under belly to match his horns as well as the underside of his wings. Volteer- yellow scales that match the underside of his wings and a purple under belly that matches his horns_) I thought.

"Afternoon Terra-Spyro! Great to see you again" Cyril said with joy "I can't wait to hear you're tale-"Cyril stopped his sentence when his eyes wandered over to me.

"Fascinating, who is this?" Cyril asked looking back towards Spyro, then Volteer, then Terrador.

"We don't know" Terrador replied in the same amount of confusion.

Spyro stepped forwards "Terrador, I've brought him here because this creature has knowledge about what Cynder and I have done and we have never seen his kind before. He says he has a source which gave him much information on us" Spyro explained to Terrador.

Terrador looked directly at me and crouched "Is that so? Well then, tell me, what is your name?" Terrador asked me sounding curious and serious at the same time.

I sighed before looking him straight in the eye "My name is Trent, Trent Silver" I answered him not wanting to get on the dragons bad side.

Terrador stood back up "Trent Silver, interesting name, what species do you belong to?" Terrador asked.

I opened my mouth to reply "He looks to be a human being Terrador" Volteer said beating me to the reply.

I quickly turned around to face Volteer surprised that he knew about my species. I then felt eyes watching me as I turned towards Spyro and Cynder and what do you know? They are staring right at me.

Cyril looked at Volteer like he was crazy "Humans? Humans are nothing more than a myth, you know that Volteer"Cyril said taken back by what he thought was an absurd statement.

I turned back toward Cyril "Uh yeah, myth now busted" I said now wondering where these dragons got their sources from.

Cyril looked at me sternly "Why you little!" he said angrily raising his dragon claw at me.

(_Great five minutes in the dragon temple and you already managed to tick off a guardian… nice_) I thought now leaning away from Cyril.

"Cyril, that's enough!" Terrador said fiercely at Cyril, feeling that as a guardian that he should know better.

"But Terrador, he openly mocked me" Cyril said facing Terrador before turning back to me with anger in his eyes.

Terrador took one step towards Cyril "Perhaps, perhaps not, for all we know he could be a human, now you being a teacher of our ancestors history I'm sure that you all of people know that myths originally had a source so for now we won't leave out options!" Terrador said saying what was on his mind without Mercy.

Cyril, now left speechless decided to go lie down on a pillow in the corner.

"e-hem" Terrador said clearing his throat "Now then" facing towards me "Spyro mentioned you have a source of information that told you about all of us? Is that correct?" Terrador asked calmly but firmly.

I sighed and sat down, leaned slightly back and looked to my right by reflex to find some stairs that led room upstairs (_Pool of visions?_) I thought before looking back to Terrador "Uh yeah, I know about the events that have taken place in the land of Avalar, as well as a few personal things about what has happened to Spyro and Cynder." I turned towards Spyro "That also includes the Belt of Fire" I said with sorrow in my voice.

Spyro looked at me like he was about to break down but instead all he did was sit down on a pillow that was nearby.

"What happened in the Belt of Fire? Speaking of that where's Ignitus?" Volteer asked curious of where the fire guardian now was.

I looked at Volteer then back to Spyro who looked like he was emotionally about to break down.

Cynder stepped forwards "Well you see that's"

"That's a story for another day" I said cutting off and turning towards Cynder. I shook my head indicating that now was not the time to tell the story for Spyros sake.

Cynder had apparently got the message I had given since she walked over to where Spyro was laying down and joined him.

I turned back towards Terrador"Today I'm only here to tell you my story, nothing more" I stated firmly not wanting to drag out Spyros hatred of me even further.

I heard a noise and turned around to see Volteer lie down next to Cyril before facing forwards again "Very well then" Terrador said as he got right in front of me to completely cut the bonds on my hands "You may proceed human" Terrador said as he also went to sit down as well.

I could feel all eyes watching me as I started to rub my wrists "Alright, now it's just where to begin…"

XXX

"Do you really expect us to believe this nonsense?" Cyril asked getting off his pillow "Do you take us for fools?" he said now showing that his anger was growing.

I turned to face Cyril with a serious expression on my face "Cyril with all due respect, what possible reason would I have for lying to you about this?" I asked actually wondering if he would be able to think of an answer.

Cyril looked from me to Terrador"Terrador are you actually buying this nonsense?" he asked motioning his claw in question.

Terrador sighed and closed his eyes "Come Terrador its, ludicrous! The fact that he says we are some mythical creatures as well as imaginary beings from some type of game in his world when we are clearly real in this one?!" Cyril managed to say without shouting.

I just rolled my eyes (_how ironic Cyril, that statement you just said_) I looked over at Spyro who was just think about what I had told them all. When I gazed over to Cynder she just shrugged basically implying that she really had no reason to not believe since what other reason could there be?

"Well Terrador?" Cyril asked expecting an answer.

I turned my gaze over to Cyril and it was clear that his patience was running thin.

Terrador re-opened his eyes "For now his story will check out since while it may seem crazy there are points in his story which do connect very well" Terrador stated giving his answer.

Cyril just turned to the floor disgusted "Fine, so be it, I will see you all later" Cyril said basically saying he was finished with all of us for the day before walking out the door.

I turned from Cyril to Terrador after he walked out "I apologize for making him angry I know he's prideful" I said honestly since I didn't come to stir trouble.

Terrador sighed once more before getting up and coming around the desk to me "I know, but a bit of advice"turning toward the window behind his desk "Be careful with sharing the knowledge you have" Terrador said. "For some things are better left unheard"Terrador said turning back to face me.

I looked down towards the ground"Terrador, if I may, what is the myth with humans?" I asked curious to know they thought about us.

"I believe I can answer that"Volteer said as he rose from his pillow and started walking over to me.

We all looked over towards Volteer who now stood just a few feet away from me "You see rumor has it that long ago a human had come to our world. No one knew his name or his abilities but the legend states that not long after he came, terrible things had happened afterwards" Volteer explained.

I looked at Volteer in question"Do you think he caused the terrible things?" I asked trying to find out if maybe that's why Cyril was hostile towards me.

Volteer now sighed "It's hard to say young one, he was around when Malefor had first come into power. Some speculate that started the destruction first, others say he assisted Malefor, all the same though no one truly knows. He's a mystery that one" Volteer said explaining further.

(_Could it just be coincidence?_) I thought as I looked back up at Volteer.

Volteer looked at Terrador then the window to the outside "Terrador" he said turning back towards Terrador "I take my leave" Volteer said now leaving seeing that it was nighttime.

I watched Volteer leave as I looked back towards Terrador who now saw Spyro and Cynder starting to nod off"I think it's it best if you 3 also get some rest" Terrador said with a smile as he went behind his desk to look out the window.

I looked at my watch which now said 9:30pm, I didn't know if it was correct but for now it was all I had to go by. I slowly got up walked over to Cynder and Spyro who were slowly getting up"come on guys I'm guessing you have rooms so you should go there to rest" I said trying to reason.

Spyro just smiled "First we need a bit of food in our stomach before we go to bed" he said.

I nodded "Alright fine" I said giving into Spyros indirect request.

I followed Spyro as he and Cynder walked out of the room. As I walked out of the room I noticed that the garden area was completely black except for the lights that were coming from the hallway (_Then again just because they are animals I guess that doesn't mean they shouldn't have some modern day stuff_) I thought as I saw Spyro and Cynder walk to the left then the enter another room on the right.

Like the garden it to was covered in window panels, but the back of the room was stone. I followed them in the room and to my amazement it was actually completely lit up. I also found tables around the place though they held no chairs which seemed right to me. After a moment of looking around I heard the door open and I turned around to find Terrador.

"Terrador…" I said a bit surprised to find him in the cafeteria.

Terrador looked around the room for a moment before going over to one of the tables at the side and using his wings picked up a tray the held a piece of meat on it.

(_I have to say I'm impressed, I never imagined them using their wings like this at all_) I thought as I saw Terrador walk over with his tray to a table.

After he put down his tray and sat down on the floor he looked at Spyro, Cynder, and I basically waiting for us to join him. So they did, Cynder and Spyro go the same thing and I well just picked up a slice a bread that had been out and returned to the table.

Terrador was the first to speak"Right before you left I told a mole to leave out some food so we could talk just a little bit more before we had turned in" Terrador explained taking a chunk of meat into his mouth.

"What did you want to talk about Terrador?" Spyro asked after swallowing part of his piece of meat, I just continued eating my bread.

Terrador looked from Spyro to me which caught my attention "I wanted to talk about you" he said seriously which made me look up.

Cynder looked from me to Terrador"But why? I thought we had already done this" Cynder asked not getting the point of repeating a past conversation.

Terrador only sighed "Yes we did, though we did not talk about what he was going to do tomorrow when the rest of the students arrive" Terrador explained showing worry in his tone.

I put down my bread and looked at Terrador directly "You sounded worried when you said that… how come?" I asked wondering what would make a guardian worry over something as little as me.

Terrador looked from Cynder to me"You're right, it's because I don't know how the students will react if they see you a human tomorrow. They have been taught that through speculation that ever since the first human came that all humans might possibly be evil"Terrador explained to me.

I turned away just about in shame (_I don't blame them; we've been killing our own kind for years_) I thought finishing my bread.

"But that's not true!" Cynder exclaimed, I turned my head left to find Cynder leaning over the table "And Trent proves that!"

Terrador looked back towards Cynder with sorrow in his eyes"Your right but sadly I don't think the students will accept that immediately. They all arrive tomorrow morning so for his own sake he will have to stay in one of the rooms for the day until we decide what to do" Terrador said proposing an idea.

I just glared at him (_You really expect me to sit in a room all day?..._) I thought questioning the idea.

Terrador stood up since he finished his meal and looked at me "Alright sadly we can't put you in an empty room since they all belong to one of the students. So Cynder would you be alright letting him sleep in your room tonight? I would ask you Spyro but you don't seem to be in the happiest of moods right now." Terrador suggested and said explaining his thoughts.

Cynder smiled "No problem Terrador, I can do that" Cynder said with a bit of joy.

And with that Spyro immediately left the table and room and went to his room which was apparently room number one on the bottom floor closest to the entrance of the dragon temple.

Then I remembered and turned back towards Terrador "Wait you allow boy and girl to sleep in the same room?!" I asked shocked "Not that I would do anything but huh?"

Terrador laughed a bit "That's good to hear and no we don't usually do this but like I said we are extremely limited option wise so for now" Terrador said as he left the room "Besides you being a different species I don't think you are into our species are you?" he laughed teasing as he closed the door with his wing.

I looked at the dragon through the window as he walked back to his office "I am not obligated to answer that…" I thought now feeling awkward as I sat next to Cynder.

Now thinking of Cynder I looked to my left to find her gone then turned all the way around to see her holding the glass door with her wing "Come on I'm tired" she with a slight smile and eyes half closed.

This time I sighed and followed her, it only took a few moments but we reached her room which was right next to Spyros (_well that's convenient_) I thought thinking that this room would have already been taken.

Cynder opened the door with her wing and held it open so I could get inside. Once inside I looked around to find that the room was very basic. In the center of the room was a bed (_what the fuck… alright do I now even have a right to question this anymore?_) I thought as I starred at it. Looking over to the left side of the room I found two pillows which I thought was probably for having company in the room. Looking over to my right I found a simple mirror (_basic type of room_) I thought looking back over towards the pillows.

I then walked over and started to lie on the pillows until I felt someone staring, so I turned to find Cynder looking at me"You take the bed" She said.

I looked from her to the bed (_I seriously still can't believe they have beds like I do…._) I thought now figuring that dragons could used their wings to pull covers on and off as well as their claws. I looked back towards Cynder "But that's your bed" I said pointing out the truth.

Cynder smiled "And it's my room and you're my guest" she said now laying next to where I was.

I sighed then got up and got up on the bed too tired to argue, I took off my black jacket and just fell back on the bed arms folded. I stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before letting darkness consume me and finally closing my eyes.

XXX

Beep-beep, beep-beep, beep-beep, my watched sounded as my eyes immediately shot wide open. I quickly moved my free hand over to my watch to cancel out alarm as not to wake Cynder if she wasn't already awake yet. After canceling out the alarm I leaned forward and looked at Cynder grateful that I didn't wake her, I moved my hand over to my eyes rubbing them since they were now sore.

(_That's right… I forgot that every Friday I set my alarm to 3am so I can game a bit_) I thought as I removed my hand my from my face.

I waited a few moments waiting for the rest of my body to wake up before getting off the bed, immediately after standing on one leg though I almost fell over only to catch myself with my hands.

(_Alright so either my joints haven't woken up yet or I have no energy_) I thought as I slowly got myself back up and carefully opened the door as to not wake Cynder.

Normally I would have gone back to sleep but given where I was I thought it might be best to go somewhere to collect my thoughts about everything that's been happening. After I walked through the door I slowly closed it, once again as to try and not wake Cynder. I started moving down the right side of the hallway leaning against the wall.

(_This could also be due to the fact that I'm lacking sleep right now_) I thought as I stopped moving.

I just realized that it was pretty bright and I looked to see all the lights outside of the room on making it as bright as when I first walked in to the temple (_Right, I guess they don't have a electric bill, they just power it themselves_) I thought as I continued to move forward towards the cafeteria.

Heading towards the café I saw Spyro through the glass window sitting at a table, when I opened the door to go inside Spyros head shot up at me "What are you doing up so early?" I asked curiously.

Spyro then made a grin "I could ask you the same thing" he responded he too sounding curious.

I walked over to the side of the room, grabbed a cup, filled it with water from a container then went over to where Spyro was sitting.

I sat down right across from him "Well I asked first" I said drinking out of the cup.

Spyro said nothing and just looked down to his side, seeing this I stopped drinking and then placed down the cup "It's about Cynder isn't it" I asked seriously knowing how much he liked her.

Spyro looked at me surprised "how did you?" he asked.

I smiled a bit "I think your forgetting that you're from a game in my world so I know just about everything" I replied reminding him of my source.

Spyro blushed "I-I just don't get it" Spyro said nervously "I mean I've known Cynder for longer and she seems to have more interest in you, I just don't understand".

In all honesty I did feel sorry for Spyro, he had felt as though I was possibly taking her away "Look" I said looking into my cup filled with water "believe me when I say she's not actually into me, she's just very curious about me that's all" I explained hoping Spyro would listen to reason.

I could tell Spyro was doubting what I was saying so I continued "Don't you remember her saying right before we got to Warfang that I was an interesting creature?" I asked trying to prove my point.

Spyro slowly lifted his head "Yeah she did say that" he said with hope and joy in his voice.

I smiled "And she even asked you if you thought the same thing, like I said before since she never saw my kind before so she got curious and wanted to learn more about my kind, as well as just possibly make a new friend" I said finishing my explanation.

Spyro just continued to smile down at the table, I could tell this little chat had made him happy "In my book though we are friends since we get along, but there's also one more who I'd like to befriend" I said as I held out my hand to Spyro.

Spyro lifted his head and saw my outstretched hand and looked at it then me "If you are willing to accept it" I said basically hoping this would work.

Spyro looked back to the outstretched, lifted and put a dragon paw on my hand "I'd be happy to" Spyro replied with a smile.

After we shook I withdrew my hand and he did the same with his paw, I then looked out the window to my left to look at the lit up garden "Glad to hear it" I said feeling joyful.

I started to close my eyes to rest them until I hear Spyro "So what are you doing up at this hour?" he asked once again sounding curious.

I laughed to myself quietly "I have my own tradition where once a week I get up at 3 in the morning to play games" I said answering his question.

Once again Spyro grinned "Curious, do you play the game that I'm in at that time?" he asked wondering.

I laughed a bit at the question "yeah ha-ha, I used to" I replied answering.

XXX

After a few hours of us talking the sun had finally come up, and by that time Spyro and I were having a blast. We were practically laughing by the time Cynder came in.

"Really?! A short man known as Ripto was the final boss?" Spyro said falling on his back laughing.

Seeing this I put my hand up to my face covering it also laughing, tears coming out "I just can't Spyro, your reaction is just too much hahahaha!" I said trying to control myself.

"So I see you the two of you are getting along nicely" Cynder said happy herself to see the both of us enjoying ourselves.

I turned back with a red face due to too much laughing to find Cynder smiling "Oh man Cynder" Spyro said getting back his posture "You should hear about the games this guy had played it's so funny" he said still laughing.

Cynder looked from Spyro to me "Hey I'm only laughing because of his reactions" I said to Cynder explaining my laughter.

"I can see, anyway Trent, I thought you might want to take a tour of the grounds before all the students got back?" Cynder asked.

In hearing that I calmed down a bit "Yeah sure, might as well" I said answering her question.

I got up and walked over to Cynder to find her still looking behind me "Spyro aren't you coming?" she asked surprised since they usually went everywhere together.

Spyro smiled "Uh y-yeah I'll go "Spyro replied as he rushed over to Cynder's side, Cynder smiled.

As Cynder and Spyro walked out of the cafeteria I follow. We made a left going out head a few feet down the hallway and made another right going out two glass doors. Stepping outside I was amazed, the temple grounds were a lot bigger than I originally thought looking straight there was about maybe 50ft (give or take a few feet, once again bad at estimates) of open land before you hit the wall to Warfang city. Looking to my right I find the small forest which I had seen earlier when walking to the dragon temple.

I turned my head to the left to find some type of plaza with a water fountain in the middle. To the right of the water fountain looked like a building with the same design as the one I walked into yesterday.

(_I get it; they must have separate wings or something for the temple, probably one wing for each guardian_) I thought figuring that's why only Terrador stayed in that room and not the rest of the guardians.

"Alright Spyro where do you think we should start first?" Cynder asked Spyro as they kept moving.

I started to follow them but my eyes shot wide as my body surged with pain. I fell to the ground on my knees seeing the white current go through my body once again.

"Let's start by the fountain" Spyro turned his head along with Cynder and they both saw me on my knees, arms going across my chest.

"Trent you alright?!" Spyro asked concerned as he started to make his way over to me.

I noticed Cynder start to walk over slowly then completely stop, her eyes were as wide as could be. She looked paralyzed with fear.

(_What's going on?..._) I wondered as I continued to feel the pain nonstop, then I heard it (_Cynder you will pay for betraying me… I will have you back!_) came a voice from inside my head.

My eyes then widened "Malefor!…" I said softly to myself in shock.

I looked up towards Cynder, who was now tearing, then I noticed at my left Spyro saying my name and yet it was muffled. Then all of sudden I hear a loud sound and after that I was able to hear Spyro.

"Trent! Are you ok?!" Spyro asked now placing his paw on me.

Something was wrong I could feel it; I ignored Spyro and looked up right to see a kind of dark energy in the sky heading in Cynder's direction.

"CYNDER!" I yelled as I pushed Spyros arm out of the way sprinting over to Cynder. Sprinting towards Cynder I felt the pain increase along with the electric current.

Cynder snapped back to her senses and looked at me then her left, in seeing this Spyro did the same and after seeing what I saw, he immediately starting to fly over to Cynder. Cynder turned to her left to see the mass energy coming towards her.

(_no… not you Cynder_) I thought as I jumped pushing Cynder out of the way.

CRAAASSHHHH! The energy exploded with the ground sending me flying into the stone wall of the building.

XXX

"Cynder, Trent, NOOOOOO!" Spyro yelled as he stopped flying and ran through the smoke to find Cynder unharmed, just slightly bruised "Cynder are you alright?" He asked with grave concern.

Cynder who was stunned for a moment pulled herself together as she looked at Spyro "Yeah… I'm fine" she said as she rubbed her head with her paw then stopped eyes wide "Oh the ancestors, where's Trent?!" She asked terrified of the possible outcome.

Spyro began looking in the smoke as well did Cynder. When the smoke began to clear they immediately noticed something in the damaged wall of the building.

"What the?!..." Spyro asked mouth hung open.

"Oh the ancestors… Trent" Cynder said in the same amount of the shock that Spyro was feeling.

The two dragons looked at the damaged wall to find stuck in it a black dragon with a lightning blue underbelly that matched the underside of his wings, and straight horns. His eyes were closed, and after a few moments they could see the head of the dragon started to get loose from the wall and little by little leaned forwards until the dragon completely fell over and onto the ground.

**Alright guys, now I wanted to leave you on a cliff hanger but then I thought you know what? I don't think so, I promised to reveal the name in this chapter and that's just what I going to do. Just consider this part something like a breaking point since I don't want to have you read possibly 8000 words in one go (to me that is too much). Anyway guys enjoy part 2!**

**Transformation Pt 2**

Both dragons ran up to Trent's side "Trent! Oh the ancestors Trent! Please wake up!" Cynder cried with tears in her eyes.

Spyro just looked down at the black dragon that lay down in front of him (_You saved Cynder's life…_) Spyro thought as he started to sit down and also started to tear up.

All of a sudden the glass doors burst open, it was Terrador, he looked to his left and ran to where all 3 dragons were "What happened?! I heard something explode, and who is that?"Terrador asked the two upset dragons as he pointed to the black dragon.

Cynder slowly looked away "Its Trent, he shoved me out of the way of a blast of dark energy" she said now sob.

Terrador put his paw on Trent neck feeling for a pulse "Terrador, Cyril and I came as soon as we- who's that?"Volteer asked landing along with Cyril next to the 4 dragons.

Terrador looked upwards at the two guardians "According to these two its Trent" he answered.

Both Cyril and Volteer were now wide eyed "That's Trent?!" the both said at the same time.

Terrador looked back down at the unconscious body "Yes it is" looking back up at the guardians "according to Cynder, he took her place of an upcoming blast of dark power. He is still alive but just barely."

Terrador looked directly at Cyril "Cyril the students, they will be back any minute now correct?" Terrador asked with a tone of hope in his voice.

"Yes why?" Cyril asked not knowing what Terrador wanted.

Terrador began to pick up Trent using he paw and carefully laid him across his back before turning back to Cyril "Go to them now and see if any of them have any spare life gems" he said turning back to Trent "this one needs it desperately…"

After Cyril and Volteer went to fly off to the incoming students Terrador along with Spyro and Cynder went inside to the garden area to lay down the new black dragon.

"Is he going to be alright Terrador" Spyro asked wanting to know the fate of his new friend as he watched Terrador place him down.

Terrador just continued to look at Trent's limp body "His only chances now lie with getting a life gem before it is too late" Terrador looked to the sky "Hurry Cyril, there isn't much time".

XXX

"Cyril look there are the students!" Volteer said anxiously pointing with his paw for Cyril.

Cyril looked in the direction that Volteer was pointing in and saw all their students, about 43 students. In seeing his students Cyril started to fly downwards as well as Volteer.

"You know flame I can't wait for Spyro to ask me to marry him when we get back" a pink dragoness said confidently to a red dragon.

"Whatever you say Ember" Flame said as he sighed closing his eyes in the process tired.

The 2 dragons along with the other students had been walking for twenty minutes to get back to the temple. Flame had been sick of hearing from Ember how great it was going to be to marry Spyro aka his best friend.

Flame then looked up to find Cyril and Volteer flying down to them "Volteer, Cyril, what are you doing here?"Flame asked as he stopped walking, Ember following his motion.

Cyril looked at the 2 students then to the rest of the students "Does anyone have any spare life gems?" Cyril asked with a grave tone "if so we need them for an urgent matter".

All the students including Ember and Flame starting looking at each other and themselves to see if they had any life gems "I have one" exclaimed a dragoness as she came forward presenting a red life gem in her dragon paw.

Cyril smiled at the dragoness "Thank you Krystal" he said with much gratitude. He turned towards Volteer"Come Volteer we must hurry" Cyril said as he began to fly back up into the air with Volteer.

"Wait!" Krystal asked.

Cyril looked backed to the dragoness "What is it young one?" he asked.

Krystal looked confused "Did something happen?" she asked concerned and curious at the same time.

Cyril looked at Volteer and nodded, Volteer moved slightly toward the dragoness "A young dragon has been critically injured back at the temple, if he doesn't get this he may die" Volteer explained.

Krystal stepped back in shock; she didn't like the thought of anyone dying "Is it my Spyro Boo?" Ember asked now worrying for Spyro, face proving it.

Volteer sighed "Spyros fine Ember, it's a new dragon that needs help, come Cyril we must hurry" Volteer said as he and Cyril started to fly back to the temple.

Krystal looked at Flame and Ember who put on the same worried look as her as she then looked back to the two flying dragons "may the ancestors look over him" she said as she started to walk once more.

XXX

Back at the temple Terrador, Spyro, and Cynder were looking at Trent in his new form.

"I still don't understand how this could happen…" Spyro said in wonder on what caused the transformation.

Cynder just looked down in shame "It should have been me…" she stated, once more tears starting to form.

Terrador looking from the black dragon to Spyro and Cynder "What happened exactly?" he asked wanting to try and piece the puzzle together.

Spyro looked at Terrador "I'm not sure, we were outside discussing where we should begin the tour next thing we know Trent is on the ground in pain with a white current going through his body" Spyro explained. Spyro then looked downwards "I just don't know how he knew that attack was coming" Spyro said.

"Attack?" Terrador asked confused.

"Yes, he randomly looked into the sky and then looked back towards Cynder and sprinted after her after shouting her name, then that's when I saw it" Spyro explained answering Terrador's question.

"He must have heard it too then…"Cynder said softly but auditable enough for the others to hear.

Terrador looked at Cynder "What do you mean he also heard it?" he asked curious of the connection.

Cynder looked up at Terrador then Spyro then back to the ground "I heard Malefor, h-he said he would make me pay" she said in fear answering Terrador's question.

Spyro stepped back in shock "But…we defeated him" looking towards Terrador "How can he?"

"I don't know Spyro, but now is not the time" Terrador looked towards Trent "Right now we must focus on him" he replied as he looked into the sky to find Cyril and Volteer start to hover downwards.

"Terrador we've brought the life gem" Volteer said as he and Cyril landed on the grass near Trent.

Cyril showed Terrador the life gem then put in on the grass right next to Trent "Alright good" Terrador said before looking at Spyro and Cynder "Both of you get back" he ordered.

Spyro and Cynder did as instructed as they saw Terrador and Volteer back up as well "Cyril, do it now" Terrador ordered Cyril who obeyed.

Using the back of his tail Cyril smashed the gem which released a kind of vapor that started being absorbed by Trent's dragon scales. All of a sudden Trent's chest immediately started to expand.

XXX Trent's POV (Normal POV)

My eyes shot wide open as I inhaled then exhaled, after exhaling though I immediately noticed that I had a muzzle "What the?… "I asked myself as I brought my hand to my muzzle though when doing so I noticed that my hand turned into a dragons paw! I stared at my new hand with an extremely shocked "What the fuck?!" I asked myself not even knowing what to think.

I then felt an unfamiliar appendage move so I turned my head to find a wing, my wing flapping. After looking at the wing I then saw immediately noticed my tailed which kept bobbing up and down "Jesus… what the fuck?!…" I questioned again. I lifted my leg to see the underside of my tail and well something else.

"You okay?" Spyro asked as he and Cynder approached me.

I looked left the find them both approaching and I immediately put down my leg and used both my paws to cover my bottom half.

Cynder looked at me funny "are you okay?" she asked giggling a bit.

I looked from my lower half to her "yeah" I said trying to sound calm "just didn't expect to being fucking naked in front of anyone".

Terrador walked a step towards me "please refrain from cursing" he said firmly.

I looked at him with a [really] face "considering my current situation, I think I'm allowed to" I said replying to his statement, he only smiled.

"Anyway about your problem, doesn't matter, we are all the same situation and we respect each other" Spyro said explaining and trying to comfort me.

With that I took my paws away from my lower half and tried to stand, at first it was difficult because of my new bone structure but I quickly got the hang of it. That and it helps when you have Spyro and Cynder supporting your body.

I looked at Terrador "Thank you for saving my life" I said seriously looking around at all the guardians including Spyro and Cynder "all of you".

Cynder nodded her head "The least I could do for you since you took that blast head on for me" Cynder explained as she and Spyro then let go of me seeing that I started to get a handle of my new bone structure.

I turned towards Terrador "Right since you are a dragon now you can roam the temple just about anywhere with the other students around" he said as he started to walk out of the garden room "come we should figure out what your dragon element is since every dragon has one. From there we can decide your dragon name" Terrador finished as he left the room and headed towards the staircase.

Everyone including me followed Terrador all the way up the stair case and we went into a room covered in mats and dummies?

I looked to my left and right to find 2 windows "This is the training and sparring room" Terrador said standing in the middle of the room "Now let's see what ability you have" Terrador finished as he aligned a dummy in my line of sight.

"Focus, every dragon has an energy inside of him as do you now" Terrador said "Find that energy, let it build within you and then release it" Terrador explained.

So I did as I was told, I found the energy and let it build within side me (_Shadow revolver, say it and use it…_) a voice inside my head said. I knew it wasn't my own thought but I did as the voice said since I recognized it and sort of trusted it.

I lifted my head "Shadow Revolver" I said softly as if in a trance, I opened my mouth allowing a dark ball of energy to form. I then lowered my head and fired off the attack which sent 5 shots of dark energy at the dummy destroying it leaving behind only a slight cloud of dark fog.

I could that Terrador was speechless, I turned around to find Cynder excited "Wow, I thought Cynder was the only who could use the ability of shadow" Spyro said impressed as he walked up to me.

"That's really something" Cynder said also approaching me "what did you say? Shadow revolver? Nice name for it"Cynder said complementing the name.

"Thanks" I said before turning around to find Terrador walking up to me "You should feel proud, as far as I know you are the 3rd dragon to use that ability besides Malefor, you have a rare gift" Terrador said explaining his thoughts.

I nodded then proceeded to go out another staircase which I presumed led to the outside "Wait" Cyril exclaimed "What about your dragon name?" he asked.

I looked down at the ground then looked back up "Just call me Haze" I said choosing my dragon name.

"Haze, good name" Terrador said, I nodded in agreement before walking to the staircase.

"Trent I mean Haze hold up!" Spyro said as he and Cynder quickly made their way to my side "We still need to show you around" Spyro said as Cynder agreed with a nod.

I shook my head "not today, I just want to relax, besides I will just play it out" I said giving my opinion of how to tour around.

"Alright if that's your choice we will respect that" Cynder said respecting my wishes.

As we started to walk down the stairs I heard Volteer's voice "By the time you get down there all the students should be here!" he yelled as we made it all the way down.

Once at the bottom I used my wing to open the glass door, we all stepped outside.

We started to head towards the center of the dragon temple grounds when we saw a pink dragoness start running towards us "OOOH SPYROOOO!"

**Dang! That was a WHOLE lot to write. It was worth it though since I was practically dying to get this part of the story finished. So yes, in the end I chose Haze but for those who chose the other names don't worry I will be using them in the future, one in the very near future. Well guys I hoped you enjoyed : D**

**Now a few things before I go:**

**1-****Thank you Airchi for beta(ing) the chapter, especially this once big one, dude you rock ; )**

**2-****For updates on the next chapter check my profile since I update the status of them daily**

**3-****Profile for current character and new custom ones will be updated with each chapter**

**4- As always PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Meeting Ghost

**Alright guys, already on chapter four nice! Now I'm not going to lie to you when I say that starting now it may be a bit harder to right these next few chapters. This is because I have multiple scenes in my head, now it's which ones I should use and when. As always be warned for there may be a little, some, or a lot of cursing. Anyway as always hope you guys enjoy : D**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Spyro characters, only characters I own are custom ones that I have created for the story**

Once at the bottom I used my wing to open the glass door, we all stepped outside.

We started to head towards the center of the dragon temple grounds when we saw a pink dragoness start running towards us "OOOH SPYROOOO!" the pink dragoness shouted sounding flirty.

I looked over at Spyro who now had a sweat drop going down his face "oh no…"Spyro said with tired sigh.

"SPYYYYRRROOOOO!"the pink dragoness shouted in glee "Em-" Spyro tried to say but was cut off her jumping on and knocking him to the ground.

I laughed a bit at this, found it pretty amusing to say the least "Ember… get off him…" Cynder said directly at Ember with a death glare.

Ember looked up towards Cynder and sighed "I know you're jealous because of our love but that- whose that?" Ember asked now looking at me.

My grin immediately went away "This is Haze, a new student who will be staying at the temple with us" Spyro explained while being under Ember.

Ember slowly got off Spyro and started to examine me (_You are not into me, you are not into me_) I thought as Ember continued to stare.

All of a sudden Ember put on a smile and jumped on me knocking me to the ground "You know you're cute" Ember said with a seductive grin (_shit…_) I thought, my face showing my thoughts.

"Ember would you get off him" a red dragon said as he came up to us with a white dragon alongside him.

Ember turned towards the red dragon then me and closed her eyes "Flames right" ember said getting off me "Spyros way cuter" Ember finished as she went back over to Spyros side.

(_Flame- Red dragon scales, with a golden underbelly, red wings but with gold lining, slightly curved horns_) I thought.

I looked over towards Flame nodding as if to say thank you, he understood and nodded back.

"So I'm guessing you're the dragon who they used my life crystal on?" the white dragoness asked as she walked up to me. She had snowy white scales, a light sea blue underbelly that matched the underside of her wings and silver curved horns. Her tail looked like it had been designed after a type of snowflake. And for a moment it actually looked like her scales glittered in the sun.

I felt frozen when I saw her come towards me "Uh, yeah thanks for that" I said sounding a bit nervous.

I could tell Krystal caught onto the nervousness, she looked at me confused "Hey are you ok?" she asked not getting why I would be nervous.

I looked to the side "uh yeah, just fine" I said (_Yeah, why am I nervous?_) I asked myself in my thoughts.

I then looked over towards Flame who must have also seen that I was nervous for he looked at me then everyone else "Hey guys come on, promised Archer we'd meet him in the cafeteria" Flame said.

Spyro eyes widened "Oh yeah Archer! Haven't seen him in a while"Spyro said as Cynder also got excited.

"Alright so let's go!" Krystal said as she started to walk more into the grounds along with the others.

With everyone starting to walk away I looked to the side and sighed, dropped my head a bit and started to walk to the doors of the building (_Well they got their friends now_) I thought sadly.

"Hey are you coming?" Krystal asked me sounding semi concerned and curious, I lifted my head and turned around to find everybody standing still only a few feet away.

I was surprised "You guys want me to go with you?" I asked in some shock.

Cynder walked up to me and used her paw to grab mine "Yeah your coming with us!" Cynder said as she practically dragged me to the group.

Being back with the group I smiled "Alright lets go then!" I said sounding a bit pumped.

Going past the building everyone saw the blast mark that was there"So what happened to the building?" Ember asked as she looked at Spyro.

Spyro looked at Cynder then to Ember "Well this morning Cynder was nearly hit by a dark energy blast but Haze pushed her out of the way taking on the full blast crashing into the building" Spyro explained.

Ember looked at me surprised "By the ancestors, how are you alive?!" Ember asked impressed and curious at the same time.

"Hey its guy dragon Ember, we can just about take anything" Flame said with confident smile on his face eyes closed.

POW! Ember hit Flame on the head knocking him to the ground, he then got back up "see… we can take just about anything" Flame said before falling back on the ground with a bump on his head.

I looked at the 2 and laughed a bit with my eyes closed "So how are you feeling now?" Krystal asked me with concern causing me to re-open my eyes and look at her "Better thanks to you" I replied to her.

Krystal smiled "I'm glad I could help" she replied in a friendly tone.

I smiled back before turning slightly away (_Why do I keep getting this feeling?_) I thought to myself as we continued onward towards that cafeteria

XXX

It took us a few minutes but we eventually reached the cafeteria. Boy was I surprised, the building we entered was similar to the one I had semi slept in last night except no garden and that it was bigger and larger and connected to other buildings. Since I never actually went past the first building I was never able to see it.

When we entered the café I saw all the dragons that lived here at the temple.

(_Wow talk about a lot of colors_) I thought to myself as we followed Flame to a table that only had one dragon sitting there.

The dragon had grass green scales and an orange underbelly, sun yellow curved horns as well, and reminded of Terrador a bit due to his main color.

"Hey Archer" Flame said as we approached the table and sat down.

I sat down across from Archer all the way on the right; next to me were Spyro, Cynder, and Ember. Across going from left to right were Flame, Archer then Krystal, I just looked downwards feeling nervous to look up.

I looked up slightly though just enough to see Archer looking at me "So you're the new dragon everybody's talking about" he said.

I looked at in confusion "what do you mean?" I asked not getting why others would be talking about me.

He grinned "I mean we thought that we knew about every dragon that was alive, then you show up, a dragon nobody has ever seen before" he replied giving me the impression that he knew something was up.

I felt myself starting to back up slightly, Spyro took note of this "eh doesn't really matter, oh yeah you guys should hear about Haze's ability" he said trying to help conceal my secret.

"Haze huh? That's a cool name" Flame said with a grin now leaning over the table "So what's your ability?" he asked sounding anxious to find out.

I looked to my left at Spyro and Cynder as if to ask permission, Spyro just nodded "its shadow" I answered.

Everyone's face went into shock and I freaked out "What's wrong?"I asked confused as to why they were shocked.

Flame leaned even more forward "Lucky! That's a rare element!"Flame said before Ember pushed his head down "Relax Flame" She said sighing.

Flame just picked his head back "Hey I can get excited if I want"he said pouting.

Ember sighed once more "Yeah but you get excited over everything, right Spyro" Ember asked now facing Spyro with a flirtatious look.

Spyro pretended to ignore her as Cynder gave Ember another death glare "Ember…" Cynder said. The two then basically had a stare down, both sides refusing to give up.

In seeing this I closed my eyes and looked down laughing softly to myself before opening them again and looking upwards to find Krystal smiling a bit at me "Flames right" Archer said. I looked back towards Archer "Shadow definitely is a rare element" he told me.

I looked at him with gratitude "Thanks" I said honestly now feeling a bit proud of my new ability.

I looked towards Spyro "Hey Spyro".

"Yeah what's up?" Spyro asked.

I looked down at the table then back at him again "Terrador said that because of me there are now 3 users of shadow excluding Malefor" I said repeating what Terrador stated "so if that's true then… who is the other user besides Cynder?" I asked.

I then got a feeling so I looked past Spyro to Ember who now had her paws on the table with her head resting on them "Believe me, you don't want to meet him" she said with a bit of anger in her voice.

"Yeah he's kind of a jerk" Flame said to me honestly.

I looked at everyone "Jerk meaning he likes to bully others?" I asked trying for an answer.

Archer looked at me with a slight smile "Not quite but he is nasty towards others" Archer told me trying to explain a bit.

As Archer lapped some water from his water bowl I found Krystal looking at me "You okay?" I asked wondering why she was looking at me, not that I had minded.

Krystal blushed a bit and turned away "Oh uh sorry about that, my eyes just wandered over and when they saw you I guess they just stuck, it's rare to see a black dragon you know" Krystal said explaining her action blushing a bit harder now embarrassed by her action.

With that I started to blush a bit then turned away a bit (_Could she? No she just met me… besides there's no way that_) my thoughts were caught off by a noise coming from behind me "Hey can you dragons move?!" a dragon said as he pushed through 5 dragons.

I turned around to see a black dragon making their way over near us and he wasn't alone, he was being followed by another dragon that had dark gray scales and a very dark red underbelly that matched the underside of his wings.

"Speak of the devil" Archer said lapping up the rest of water; I just turned in towards the table.

Through my peripheral I found the 2 dragons sit at a nearby table, and I could tell the black one was starring right at me "So what's his name?" I asked turning to the rest of the table hoping for an answer.

"His name is Ghost and the dragon following him is called Reaper"Krystal answered sounding less than thrilled about saying his name "Ghost has the ability of shadow and Reaper has the ability of fear".

I turned towards her than back downs towards the table "is he still looking at me?" I asked looking for a response from anyone.

"Yeah he's, wait he's coming over this way!" Ember said anxiously before sitting back down in her seat.

I could tell everyone was looking at him but I didn't bother I already had a feeling of where this was going to go. Through my peripheral I saw Ghost stop right next to me, I raised my head to the right "Can I help you with something?" I asked trying to see what this guy wanted.

"So you're the new black dragon…" Ghost said with a bit of disgust in his voice "I don't care if you look similar to me or share the same ability your nothing but trash in my book" Ghost told me voice sounding voice of emotion.

"I looked from him to the table "whatever, I could care less about what you think" I said not really wanting to talk to this guy any further.

That apparently made him angry since I heard him growl a bit before using his 2 front paws to push me out of me seat leaving me belly up on the floor.

I rolled over to my side before getting up and I found Spyro jumping in front of me "Just leave him alone Ghost" Spyro said seriously.

I could tell that Spyro was one of those people who would fight for their friends no matter the cost. I found the others also get up and move around to my front as well, and as I was getting up I found Krystal supporting me and as she did I looked into her eyes and saw that she was upset, I could only guess that she didn't like her friends being treated like this either.

"Thanks" I told Krystal as she then let me stand on my own.

I walked up to Spyros side "Listen I don't have any history with you and I don't plan on having any" I told Ghost who still was expressionless.

Ghost just grinned and walked away back to his table "Attention students"I turned to find Terrador in the door way "Flying practice starts in two minutes prepare yourselves" Terrador said before walking out.

I turned towards Spyro "You guys have flying practice?" I asked not really understanding why he and the other dragons would need to practice when they already could fly.

"Yeah well I call it more of flying training since that's all I really do, I think they just call it flying practice since it sounds better"Spyro said answering my question as best he could.

I turned towards the others as they made their way towards the door including Spyro (_Great this will be interesting…_) I thought as I followed them outside knowing that this was going to be a problem. Problem was that I didn't know how to fly.

XXX

I have to admit getting to the area to practice flying wasn't that hard, all you had to do was make a left out of the building then another left and then you were immediately there. Walking onto the field I was amazed by how huge it was. It was at least the size of a high school football field if not bigger. There were different structures that were painted in different colors. And in each structure there was a gap inside of it as well as a few rings attached which I took a guess you had to try and fly through and judging by the colors and the gaps I also guessed that the color represented difficulty.

"Wow" I said in a amazement, I never expected this for flying practice at all.

"I know right?" Flame said coming up to my right understanding my amazement "the colors go from red, blue, white, black and then purple. I'm at the white level" Flame stated proudly.

I looked from Flame to Terrador who was now standing in front of us talking with Spyro. I couldn't really tell what they were talking about but I could tell it was about me since when they were done they both looked at me and Terrador had begun to walk over.

"So Spyro tells me you've never flown before, is that correct?"Terrador asked me.

I looked at my wings I and tried flapping them but to no avail "Yeah not recently I guess you could say" I replied as I heard the dragons behind me whispering.

"Alright, we are going to do before like we did with your powers, except this time you will search for the ancestors who are deep within side you, they will teach you how to fly" Terrador said.

I gave Terrador a really? Face before doing as he instructed (_Yeah tell the person who no dragon ancestors to look for his ancestors to teach him how to fly, that makes sense_) I thought as I closed my eyes.

When I closed my eyes I found myself back in the same place that I was in when I slept for the first night in Avalar. It was white all around me except I now had a black t-shirt instead of a white one now, still had jeans on though.

I looked around "alright where would I even begin to look for my possibly existent ancestors?" I asked myself.

After a few moments of wandering I saw the black figure in the distance again "Hey who are you?" I asked hoping to get a response this time.

For a few moments it was silent then the figure began to speak "So Terrador told you to ask your ancestors on how to fly did he? Well I may not be your ancestor but I can still help you" the figure told me. "When this vision is over just imagine yourself flying in the air, don't even think about moving your wings. After you do your first hover off the ground you will be able to control your new flying ability. Keep in mind though that your skill to fly still lies with your own ability to control it" the figure explained.

I nodded "Thank you" I said showing gratitude to the figure before turning around and walking away, after a few steps though I turned my head back towards the figure "who?"

"Do not worry you shall see me again real soon, for soon your ultimate destiny shall begin" the figure said as he disappeared.

After seeing the figure disappear I still looked in its direction as everything started to get bright again "my ultimate destiny?..." I wondered as I all of a sudden opened my eyes to see myself hovering above the ground.

I looked to my right to see Terrador laughing a bit "haha nice job Haze" Terrador said complementing me "Now let's see what you can do, try out the red course" Terrador said wanting to test my ability to fly.

I landed on the ground and got in a takeoff stance "Yes sir, yes sir" I said with a grin excited as I jumped off the ground using my momentum to help me fly.

Since I was going through the red course I made sure I was immediately over to the side where it was. The only obstacles I could see were large hoops that I had to fly through.

The first hoop made me ascend a bit and I have to admit it was a bit difficult, for each time I went a little bit higher I had to flap my wings ever harder just to get a bit more height, after I made it past the first hoop though I immediately found the 2nd, 3rd, 4th, and 5th hoop. They had all been together in a kind of straight line.

I hovered near the first hoop which was behind me (_Alright not really worried about style points, let's just see if I can get done with the course_) I thought to myself as I saw the next hoop required my to dive down a great amount and then glide to get through it.

I shifted myself along with my wings so that I was able to fly down pretty nicely but instead of going straight down I flew down at an angle to make it easier for myself and within the next few seconds I passed the second hoop with my bottom right leg touching the metal ring.

Sadly I didn't have enough time to think about it though, for my next 2 hoops had required me to turn left and then right. As I approached the third hoop I angled my body so that it would veer to the left, as I approached the hoop I felt myself start to wobble but I managed to keep my balance as I got to the hoop. Knowing my next hoop was going to be on my right I grabbed the hoop with my paws and jumped out and to the right to give myself a little leeway as I started to flap my wings more and more.

It took a bit of time and right as my wings started to fail with ascending I quickly grabbed the hoop with my dragon paws and hung on to the hoop. Luckily I was able to pull myself up and I was able to take a break for a few moments. I turned towards the others and I could see that my friends were okay with how I was doing but everybody else had me worried. I saw them start to yawn and talk to others and then I just put my head against the metal ring and thought.

(_Am I just embarrassing myself by struggling to do this right now? No, don't worry about what others think just worry about the course_) I thought to myself as I looked to the last ring in front of me.

It looked to be about 50 feet straight up in the air "Great, this will be fun" I said sarcastically to myself, it was hard enough to fly up at an angle but to fly straight up that was going to be difficult.

I position myself so that as soon as I jumped I would be ready to head straight up. I wasn't going to hover all the way up; I honestly didn't have the energy or time for that. I started to crouch before I jumped off the ring and started to fly straight up to the last ring.

Sadly though it didn't take long before I felt my wings start to get tired which only made me flap harder but once again to no avail. The harder I flapped the slower I went, and I could tell everyone was watching this hoop to see if I could complete the course or not.

As I neared the ring I only had a few seconds left of energy in my wings so I reached out with my dragon paw for the ring.

(_Come on just a little farther…_) I thought gritting my teeth and also straining my wings. I touched the ring "Yes!" I said which immediately after saying my wings gave out and I started to fall towards the ground.

I turned my head to the ground which was coming up fast and I closed my eyes waiting for what could be a painful landing until I felt something catch me.

XXX (general POV)

"You did good work Haze" Volteer said as he caught the black dragon within his paws.

Haze opened his eyes to find Volteer flying him over to the other dragons "thanks Volteer I owe you" Haze replied to Volteer with gratitude as Volteer started to land on the ground.

Once Volteer was on the ground he let go of Haze who had jumped out of his grip and ran over to his friends "I did it" he said semi proud not really sure if it was really an accomplishment.

Spyro put a paw on Hazes shoulder "Not bad for a first time flyer"Spyro complemented Haze, Haze just nodded in thanks.

"You really believe you were that impressive?" asked Ghost as he started to walk over to Haze with a cocky grin.

**Alright guys what did you think? (Cliffhanger!) Sorry if it's not my best chapter, it's right now gotten to the point where I have the scenes in my head but I just have to place them and figure out how to write them out. Anyway guys I hope you enjoyed the chapter, next chapter we'll be finding out some interesting information along with Haze. I we can get 5**-**7 reviews for this chapter I will then start working on it early.**

**As always a few things before I go.**

**1-****Thanks Airchi for beta(ing), you're the best as always man : D**

**2-****For updates on the next chapter check out my profile for I update daily**

**3-****To learn more about the custom characters check out my profile, updated every chapter.**

**4- Thanks to all who've been following and supporting the story so far, I hope not to disappoint in the future ; )**


	5. History of the first Human to Avalar

**Hey guys back with a new chapter! Also I'm seeing how far this story has gotten so far, 9 favorites and alerts, and already 17 reviews. I'm really glad you guys are enjoying the story since that means I've done a good job on it so far and I hope it continues that way. Well hope you guys enjoy the chapter : D**

**Disclaimer- I own none of the Spyro Characters or anything in its universe, only thing I own are the custom characters made for the story**

(General POV)

Ghost stopped right in front of Haze "If that's really the best that you've got then that's embarrassing" he stated arrogantly with a sly grin.

Defending his friend Spyro stepped toward Ghost "Hey it was his first time flying, cut him a break!" Spyro said starting to get annoying by Ghosts arrogant personality.

"Yeah why do you have to pick on him?" Flame questioned the black dragon.

Everyone including Haze had their eyes on Ghost who just stood there amused "Hahaha" Ghost laughed, head facing the ground before looking up at the group "You do know that everyone here beginner or not is at least able to complete the blue coarse without even touching anything right?"Ghost asked Haze basically questioning his ability to fly.

Haze backed up a bit not knowing what to say, he gritted his teeth annoyed "Just so you know this course people really only use when they are bored" Ghost said now approaching Haze "They use it to compete for fastest times or just to try out a few stunts".

Haze lowered his head to Ghost, with this Ghost was even more amused and turned around "Raise your right wing if you only use this course to compete with your friends or for tricks" Ghost shouted to the students.

One by one all the dragons and dragonesses raised their right wings in the air which started to make Haze feel ashamed about his ability to fly, he turned his head in shame teeth still gritted.

Seeing this Krystal walked over to Haze "Haze it doesn't matter" Krystal said trying to comfort the hurting dragon. Getting no response she then turned towards Ghost "Why don't you leave him alone!" Krystal practically yelled at Ghost angered by his mocking to her friend.

Ghost looked at Krystal smugly "Alright I will" he said walking past the 2 dragons then stopped, standing in front of the course Haze just completed.

Haze turned to face Ghost and as he did Ghost turned a bit towards Haze and gave a sly grin "You know I haven't played on this course in a while now that I think about it" Ghost said now turning back to the red course that contained the 5 hoops.

Ghost readied himself by crouching then as Haze did he jumped before he started to fly. It only took half a second for Ghost to reach the first hoop, when he did, he did a backwards flip trick going through the hoop. For the second hoop Ghost just dropped all the way down passing immediately through the second hoop before flying like a rocket towards the 3rdand 4th hoop where he did more flips before passing the 5th hoop flying upside down.

Once above the 5th hoop Ghost proceeded by flying back towards the others "Well that was fun" he said once more arrogantly as he landed "7 seconds to boot".

Every one of Hazes friends just looked at him in disgust"What?" Ghost asked sounding innocently "like I said I like to use that course to fool around" he said putting back on a sly grin.

"You really are something you that?" Spyro said angrily as he walked up to Ghost.

Ghost just arrogantly turned his head away smiling "what can I say if you got it you got and if you don't then you are obviously him" Ghost said pointing out Haze.

Ghost then found Haze with his head low "Well look at you, it's apparently easy to get under your scales" Ghost said insulting Haze even more.

With that comment everyone looked at Haze to find him with his head to the ground, teeth gritted "why…" Haze asked softly but not in his usual voice.

Haze then lifted his head showing his brown eyes that were filled with anger "Haze…" Cynder said softly feeling bad for the black dragon that stood before her.

Flame, as well as Spyro and Ember looked at the dragon with sorrow, the sorrow that Haze had to be insulted like this in front of everyone.

Krystal looked at the black dragon in pain and she too felt sorry "Haze…?!" Krystal started only to find one of Hazes eyes, his right one turn crimson red.

Haze then got into a bow position and extended his wings upwards "what are you really going to try flying again?" Ghost asked the angry black dragon still grinning.

"grrrrr" growled Haze deeply and softly before he jumped up and soared up in the sky like a rocket.

"Haze!" Krystal shouted, worried about her new friend.

Krystal was about to fly after him when Spyro put a paw on her shoulder, she turned around finding Spyro shaking his head indicating to give him some time alone "Guess I underestimated him" Ghost said actually impressed.

XXX

As Haze flew through the air he started to feel uneasy and shook his head "I need to land" he said to himself as he found that he was near the building that had the blast mark from before and decided to land there. As Haze landed he caused many shock waves that went out a few feet, noticing this Haze gritted his teeth once more and now felt depressed. After a moment Haze looked up seeing the trees that were ahead of him and decided to walk through them. He figured that clearing his head would be a good thing after what had just happened.

XXX (Haze's POV)

(_Well I was bound to check this place out eventually_) I thought to myself as I began walking through the trees that were surrounding me.

I continued to walk for a few moments until I reached an area that was semi open, it was a small area covered and grass, still surrounded by trees but at one end held a stream "I could use that" I said to myself still depressed as I walked over to the stream wanting to wash my face.

At the stream I started to lower my head so I could cool it off but through the reflection I found that my right eyes pupil was red "No…" I growled at myself.

At that moment I could feel anger and hatred rush over me, I was mad… at myself…

"RAAA!" I yelled in anger as I turned towards a tree and ran straight into it smashing my head and horns against it.

In doing that I felt the leaves drop over me after them being knocked off the tree (_I know what you are doing and it's pointless…_) said the voice once again in my head.

"Shut up!" I said firmly and seriously to the voice void of mercy as I then walked back to the stream of water to find that in the reflection my red eye was gone this replaced once again by a brown one, I also noticed blood trickling down from my left horn "well that's unexpected" I said laughing to myself a bit in the process.

I then started to walk to another tree and leaned against it, still with a semi grin. I knew if the others saw me like this they would think I was crazy but to be honest I wasn't, that was how I was able to cope with most bad situations, by laughing about it.

Leaning against the tree I felt my eyes start to close, so now feeling tired I decide to lie down and lean against the trees "They're probably going to hate me for leaving…" I said to myself with regret, I had always hated disappointing others but at the same time I knew I could only do what I had to do.

XXX

I opened my eyes slowly and in doing so I saw darkness, I looked around now seeing that I must have been out for a few hours since it apparently was now night time.

I looked at the sky above me seeing little white dots in the sky "Can see the stars here better than I ever could back in my own world" I admitted to myself as I slowly stood upwards.

Standing up I noticed that a part of my neck felt moist (_Was probably the blood from earlier_) I thought as I went back to the flowing stream to wash my face. Even though I couldn't see that well in the dark I still had enough light from the moon that had been shining downwards so I could clean the dried blood on my face.

After washing my face I lifted my head back up so I could look at the moon "Well today went well" I said sarcastically, first real day of being at the dragon temple and I turn into a dragon, get targeted by an asinine dragon, and then knock myself unconscious.

I grinned and chuckled a bit (_Well I guess I shouldn't really expect any less I mean heck, I think the laws of reasoning stopped functioning when I came to this world_) I thought to myself as I took my gaze from the moon down to the forest in front of me.

As I started to walk back to the main building (_As I now call it_) I noticed that the air was cooler which felt nice.

I started to shiver and looked back to barely see my legs shaking "wow my scales really blend in with the night" I thought to myself as I turned and started to walk once more.

Heading out of the woods I was back at the main building side entrance, I found no dragons or dragonesses outside, figured they must all be sleeping or something "Guess I should go inside as well" I said to myself as I turned left to walk in the building using my wings to open the glass doors.

Once inside I found that once again no one was around except for a few moles in the cafeteria cleaning up, I sighed then headed over towards Cynder's room.

When I was at the door I started to raise my wing to open it then immediately stopped (_Better not, just because I was able to sleep in her room last night doesn't mean I have the right to do it again_) I thought to myself.

Once more I sighed before looking behind me to see the garden behind the glass "That'll have to do" I said to myself realizing I didn't have any better options at the moment.

Using my wings I opened the glass door to the garden and lied against a tree head facing the door, I started to close my eyes when I heard a noise "Yeah I had a great time today to Spyro".

I lifted my head to find Cynder and Spyro walking to their rooms then put my head back down.

"Hey look there he is!" Cynder proclaimed with excitement pointed gazing at me.

Spyro just smiled "Told you he just needed time to be by himself" Spyro said looking Cynder.

The two looked at each other for a moment before both started to look away, I guessed it was out of shyness or something "So I guess I will see you tomorrow" Spyro said with a shy smile before walking back to his room taking one last look at Cynder before completely walking in.

Cynder just looked at the ground also with a shy smile; I just closed my eyes (_It must be nice…_)I thought as I heard footsteps coming towards me.

I opened my eyes to find Cynder standing next to me, I lifted my head surprised "What are you doing out here?" Cynder asked confused"You know you are allowed to sleep in my room right?"

With that I was even more surprised "I thought that was only for last night?" I said questioning her question.

Now Cynder gave me a confused look "no, don't you remember? We don't have any more rooms here at the temple which is why you are sharing a room with me" Cynder explained before turning around heading towards the garden glass door.

Cynder opened the door with her wing passing through and continued to hold it open, with that I got back up on all fours and walked over to the door before going through. We headed towards Cynder's room, once inside I found Cynder go over towards the pillows on the floor and she motioned me to go onto the bed, I obeyed.

Once on the bed I laid on my right side and put my head on the pillow, I didn't bother putting the covers over myself since I was too tired, that and I didn't need them. Slowly I started to close my eyes and let darkness consume me.

XXX

My eyes shot open as I stared at a ceiling, I leaned forward to see rows and rows of book shelves with a large circular table in the middle of the room "Well this is different" I said honestly before using my hand to push against my need to stand up.

I found myself wearing the same attire as did previously, black t-shirt with jeans "alright, I give" I said before looking back up at all the books shelves before me "where am I now?" I questioned.

"This is the place where the Chronicler resides" said a voice from behind me.

Turning around I found a middle aged man who was standing with his hands in the pockets of a long dark gray closed coat that he was wearing. He wore black boots, black gloves and had long brown hair that partially covered an eye patch that was over his right eye. I could also see that he had a scar on his right eye.

I eyed him closely "You're the one who taught me how to fly…" I stated quickly recognizing the voice.

He grinned and closed his left eye "I did, you're welcome for that" the man proclaimed before opening his eye again.

Just from his voice I could tell that he was very wise and had been through a lot, there was something about him though which told me that even though he was going to give me answers there was still a lot he was going to be holding back.

I looked around a bit taking in my surrounding more before looking at the man again "so… who are you?" I asked the man being that that was the only question I had at the current moment.

He closed his eye once more "Hmph" the man sounded and grinned as he took his hands out of his pockets and crossed his arms "You should already know of me, if I'm correct Cyril even told you that I was a myth" he sort of answered.

My eyes widened as I realized "You're the original human who first came to the dragon realms!" I exclaimed completing the puzzle in my mind.

His grin disappeared the man opened his eyes "Yes but unlike what Cyril said I'm not a myth, my name is John Overfang" John proclaimed seriously to me.

I looked down towards the ground then back up at John "Why am I here?" I asked "Ignitus said I had to help Spyro stop the revival of Malefor but he's already beaten" I explained "Besides even if he was to be revived I wouldn't be needed; only Spyro would be needed, he's the purple dragon of legend who controls four elements while I only control one" I added trying to prove my point more.

John sighed before looking at me again "While that may be true you also have your own unique powers that could rival even Spyro's, but you must first stop running from that one moment in your past" John explained.

All of a sudden I saw everything around me slowly turn bright white, I looked back toward John "Wait a minute!"

"Some of the answers that you seek can be answered by going to Terrador's room, go into the room of the pool of visions, there is the symbol for wind on a tile, use your shadow powers to find the answers you seek"John explained to me before he and the room completely disappeared.

XXX

My eyes shot open, I quickly leaned forward processing everything that had just happened in my dream, vision whatever you want to call it.

I noticed by looking at the door in front of me which was now visible that it was now daybreak, I then turned towards where Cynder had slept last night to find that she was gone (_Probably went for breakfast_) I thought.

And so with that I rolled off the bed making sure to land on all fours since it was my first official morning being a dragon. After that I walked out of the room finding through the window Spyro and Cynder in the café (_I guess the others are at the other café_) I thought as I started to walk left taking the shorter and less social route to Terrador's office.

When I reached Terrador's office I just opened the door without knocking and walked in, I found Terrador with a surprised look by doing this as well as Cyril who just stood there in amazement.

"Well good morning Haze" Terrador greeted, feeling off guard by the unexpected visit.

I approached the two dragons "I request access to the pool of visions room" I requested seriously.

Terrador looked to Cyril for his thoughts, when Cyril shrugged his head Terrador looked back at me "What might you obtain by going there?" Terrador asked.

I lowered my head slightly to show him that what I was about to ask was serious "I hope to obtain knowledge about the original human that was first to come to the dragon realms" I answered.

Cyril looked at me and sighed "You must understand the myth is nothing more than just a myth, if it was real then there would be more information on the human" Cyril explained.

I looked at Cyril eye to eye "That's why I need to go to the pool of visions, there is something in there that contains information on the first human John Overfang" I explained.

Terrador looked at me amazed "How did you find out the humans name?" he asked curiously.

I sighed before looked back up at Terrador "It's because I just spoke with him in a vision, he told me that some of the answers I seek would be located in that room" I answered in regards to his question.

Terrador looked at Cyril who did the same then back at me"If you feel that you can uncover lost information then I wish you luck"Terrador said honestly.

"I to young dragon, while at first I had my doubts on humans you may be the first to show me what I thought may never exist to exist, I also wish you the best of luck" Cyril stated endorsing my request.

I looked at the 2 dragons with gratitude before walking up the staircase to my right; it took a moment or two before getting to the next floor. Once on the second floor I walked through the door less doorway to find myself in the pool of visions room. I took a moment to look around.

The room was covered in white tiles and in the middle of it all was the pool. Surrounding the pool were four unique tiles which from my angle I was able to see the tile representing fire, and to the right of that was the tile representing wind (I guess these tiles represent the four basic elements) I thought.

I knew that the four elements for dragons were earth, ice, electricity and fire. But the basic elements were fire, water, earth and air. I continued to gaze around the room. In the top left corner of the room there was a window that was shining light into the room, on the complete left side of the room were book shelves and next to those were a few pillows, 4 to be exact. I turned my attention to the right side of the room which had almost the same things except no windows and there was an elevated pillow the reached to the pool of visions.

After seeing everything though my attention immediately went back to the middle of the room the pool of visions, I started walking towards it as if drawn to it.

Standing right in front now, I put my head over the edge of the pool looking down into it only to see a face, not my face but that of someone else's "I would see you in the pool" I said with a hint of depression and disappointment in my voice.

I was about to turn away from the pool until I saw a shadowy figure start encircling the figure in the pool "What is that?" I asked curiously (_corruption_) the voice in my head said.

"Corruption?" I asked myself as I stared harder at the shadowy figure "Haze you find anything yet?" I heard Cyril ask from downstairs.

I shook my head trying to focus myself away from the pool"Not yet, still looking" I responded.

I closed my eyes and thought hard on what I was supposed to find.

XXX Flashback

"Some of the answers that you seek can be answered by going to Terrador's room, go into the room of the pool of visions, there is the symbol for wind on a tile, use your shadow powers to find the answers you seek"

XXX flash back over

My eyes shot wide open as my gaze quickly went back over to the wind tile "to find the answers I seek use my shadow power" I said as I lifted one of my paws and looked at it for a moment before setting it down on the window.

As I started to release shadow from my paw I saw the symbol start to glow, I then removed my paw. The tile slowly began to descend a few inches within the ground before going into a slot within the wall. In the new compartment that there was before me I found a book that was all dusty. I got on my hind legs and slowly put both of my paws into the hole and grabbed the book bringing it out of the compartment and onto the floor. I noticed that after I had done so the compartment sealed itself once more.

I looked at the book it said "Johns Journal", using my claw I lifted the cover to find that most of the pages had been ripped out but there were some that remained and had writing, I began to read.

"Final entry,

To whoever should find this journal, I'm not sure how long it's been since I've been alive; my guess is about over a century depending on who found this. I must apologize for the other pages being destroyed; it would have been too risky to leave them in due to the followers of the dark master. In my time we were having a world war, our first world war, I was 35 when it started. I had documented all my notes on war tactics in there, it was in the year of 1917 that I came to the dragon realms after my unit was ambushed, and I was the only survivor after taking out the men who ambushed us. When I first came to the dragon world I was still human and the first creature I met was my soon to be mate known as Spirit, a wind dragoness. Little did I know though that in this world, humans turn into dragons after a few days, still unsure why though, probably was due to the fact that there were no humans in this world at all, when I did turn though I took upon the name Cloud since like my mate, I had the ability of wind. I could go on talking about my experiences in this new world but that's not the point of this entry. This entry is to shed truth about what actually happened between me and Malefor.

I could only imagine the rumors about Malefor and myself working together, well as much as I hate to say it, it was true. When Malefor started growing corrupted by power the ancestors requested that I put a stop to him since like Malefor I was able to control 4 abilities: fire, water, earth, and air. I knew that the only way to stop Malefor at this point was to stop him from the inside, and so I joined his army. In doing this though I made the ultimate sacrifice, I had to leave my mate and every friend who I had made so far behind and my own world. I killed dozens gaining his trust even sharing basic war tactics. After I gained his trust I pretended to remain loyal for a couple more years, just to make sure he was buying my loyalty. It was then after I had just been promoted as his right hand dragon that I had betrayed him, I helped the ancestors slip through his defenses and aided them in confining him within the well of souls. It has been a long journey for me and now it is coming to an end, I have multiple creatures chasing me every single day as I run for my survival. If they ever knew what I had done, what the ancestors had done they would never trust them again. Much too popular belief though I know Malefor will not stay imprisoned, the only way to beat him is to kill him that I promise you. What I did I did without choice, for the sake of peace and sanity, I only hope that whoever is reading this understands what I did to keep the lives of Avalar safe. My name is John Overfang, my journey is now over."

**Alright! Now we are really getting into the storyline! I've been dying to get out the back story of this character. Next chapter we shall be diving into Trent's past a bit more since I don't know about you guys but something is going on with him that is kind of interesting, anyone else been noticing the voice in his head? As well as other things? Now fair warning, will be going on vacation soon, don't know when but it will say on my profile so make sure to keep yourselves updated. Now a few things before I go:**

**1-****As always Airchi you're the best for beta(ing)**

**2-****PLEASE REVIEW : D (I like to know what you guys think of the story)**

**3-****Character bios will be updated**

**4-****For updates on the next chapter check my profile page since its updated daily**


	6. Hey Krystal

**Sorry this chapter took so long to get out, had a little trouble trying to connect this to the main storyline. As always though, this was a blast to write and I hope you guys also enjoy reading it. Well hope you enjoy : )**

"What I did, I did without choice, for the sake of peace and sanity, and I only hope that whoever is reading this understands what I did to keep the lives of Avalar safe. My name is John Overfang, my journey is now over."

That was it for the entry, no more pages to turn, nothing.

I put my paws behind my back and started to lean on them "can't even imagine how hard it must have been to do that" I said feeling sorrow for John "You sacrificed everything for Avalar, you're a real hero" I added now over come with sorrow for him.

I stayed in the position for a minute or two before getting up on all fours; I then grabbed the book and headed out of the room.

I stood at the top of the stair case for a moment before walking downstairs "So I'm guessing by the gesture you didn't find anything?" Terrador asked starting to sound a bit disappointed.

Reached the first floor I walked over to Terrador and put the journal on his desk "I did it's just that" I paused looking downwards not wanting to continue "Just that what?" asked Cyril curious as to why I wasn't continuing.

I looked up at Cyril then Terrador and sighed in depression "Just that those rumors about him working with the dark master are true but he did it to betray Malefor in the end" I explained "I can't help but feel much sorrow for him, to sacrifice everything you have for the greater good, I could only imagine how much pain he went through to seal away Malefor" I furthermore added.

Terrador now looked at the journal that lay on his desk "I figured if anything you might like to read it Terrador, there isn't a ton of information in there but just enough to explain his actions" I explained before turning around and walking away.

Walking away I could feel them both looking at me, being honest I was wasn't surprised, I was depressed from reading that and my face and voice showed it.

I walked through the office doors leading out then closed them with my wings, I leaned against the doors closing my eyes for a moment "I need to get my mind off of it" I told myself as I re-opened my eyes backing away from the door.

I turned around only to find that nobody else was nearby, even Spyro and Cynder were out of the cafeteria "Well maybe today I can actually spend a day without needing to do anything right off the bat" I said to myself.

Granted I could have gone looking for them but…

Flashback XXX

Spyro just continued to smile down at the table, I could tell this little chat had made him happy "In my book though we are friends since we get along, but there's also one more who I'd like to befriend" I said as I held out my hand to Spyro.

Spyro lifted his head and saw my outstretched hand and looked at it then me "If you are willing to accept it" I said basically hoping this would work.

Spyro looked back to the outstretched, lifted and put a dragon paw on my hand "I'd be happy to" Spyro replied with a smile.

Flashback over XXX

I sighed with my head leaning towards the ground "Ah who am I kidding, just because I said I was friendly a bit with Cynder doesn't mean we are friends. And for All I know Spyro was just trying to be nice" I said as I lifted my head up "Oh well, maybe in the future that will happen" I added wondering.

Since I had nothing else to do at the moment I decided to go get some breakfast, so I headed over to the cafeteria to find a mole behind the food counter "Hey, you still serving breakfast?" I asked.

The mole turned from what it was doing and turned towards me "Yeah I am" the mole kindly answered with a smile.

/Girl mole huh? / I thought to myself curiously as I continued to look at the mole for moment waiting for something to happen.

After a moment the mole looked at me confused "Honey aren't you going to get a tray?" she asked.

My eyes widened as I realized what she was saying "Oh yeah, sorry about that" I replied to her honestly as I went and grabbed a tray with my wings over by the nearby table and brought it to the counter.

I placed my tray on the counter "Here you go sweetie" the mole said kindly as she put a chunk meat on the tray "Thanks" I replying with gratitude for the meat.

I started to walk over to an empty even though they were all empty "Hun", I turned around to face the mole "smile, it's a nice day outside" she said with a warm smile.

I smile back at her "We'll see" I said as I turned around and sat at the closest table.

I put my tray down on the table and without think just dug straight in. As I began to eat the meat I took an end into my mouth and put my front paws on the rest of the meat. While I used my head to pull upwards I used my paws to push down on the meet eventually tearing a piece of allowing me to chew a piece in my mouth.

/This isn't half bad/ I thought to myself as I continued to chew.

While chewing I began to think some more about what to do for the day, I swallowed the meat in my mouth and then looked at my paw "I should test that out after I'm done here" I said to myself now having an idea of what to do after breakfast.

XXX

I got up and brought the tray over to a whole bunch of other dirty trays using my wings "Thanks for the food" I told the mole with gratitude before leaving the room, she only smiled before getting back to work.

As soon as I stepped out of the room I stopped and began to gaze over the floor a bit "What was it that I was going to do after" I lifted my front left paw "Oh yeah!" I said anxiously to myself now remembering.

With that I walked completely out of the building I was in, I walked a few steps before looking to my left. Looking over to my left I found all the dragons and dragonesses that were here, walking about, which included Spyro, Cynder and the others.

I moved my gaze from them to straight ahead where I found a nice hill in front of me that had a tree on it "It's amazing what you tend not to notice unless you need it" I said laughing softly to myself a bit.

I started to walk towards the hill, as I did I felt the sun shine of my scales"Guarantee that within a half hour of being under the sun my scales are going to be burning hot" I told myself knowing that the color black absorbs heat easily.

It didn't take that long for me to reach the hill, about a minute or two I would say. Once I reached the hill I walked onto it and under the shadow of the tree that was there.

I lay down in the shadow facing the building and the center of the temple where most of the dragons were "Now this is what I like" I admitted with a smile of relief "Sitting back and staying on the sidelines".

I rolled over onto my back staring up at the blue sky that had a few clouds in it, smile now gone "In a way though this is just like how I started up at my second school, unless someone approached me I didn't bother to socialize since I was always to afraid that I would be rejected" I reminded myself, recalling from my past.

I slowly closed my eyes as I felt the breeze from the wind come by me, after a few moments of having my eyes closed I opened them "Yeah, maybe that's not the best idea, if I sleep now then I won't be sleeping much at all tonight" I reasoned thinking ahead.

"Shadow revolver that was the name he gave me for my first shadow move" I said moving on to another topic as I then opened my mouth to let a ball of darkness form.

After seeing the ball form I took a moment to look at it before having the energy subside. From my eyes the energy looked to be some type of gas just dyed black with a purple current going around it, though it could be that I didn't change the form of the element yet.

I then looked at my paw which I put forward towards the sky "I wonder…" I questioned as I began to focus energy into my paw.

It took a few moments but eventually I saw energy start to form around my paw "So far so good" I said with hope that this would work.

As the energy started to get stronger around my paw it formed a cloak which was transparent and began to form the shape of the paw, the only difference being that the claws were bigger and longer.

I smirked a bit "Shadow grippers" I said to myself proud of inventing my own first real move.

Mere seconds later my joy turn into surprise and shock when I found the energy become unstable and burst releasing a dark cloud; I closed my eyes on reflex.

I opened my eyes back up and coughed a bit "Well *cough* that didn't go as planned" I said in a slightly raspy voice not knowing what to think.

"Don't be disappointed"

I rolled over to my side and looked forwards to find Krystal behind me "New moves do take time to form completely" She said in a comforting tone.

I looked at her in shock "I thought you were with Spyro and the others?" I questioned her.

"I was but when I found you by yourself I thought you might want some company"Krystal replied as she began to lie down to my left.

I gave her a reassuring look "You don't have to if you don't want to" I told her feeling that she must have felt sad for me or something.

She only smiled at me "Well I do want to" she replied to me honestly.

I looked from her then back to the sky and rolled over on my back once more "So what was that move you were working on?" Krystal asked curiously.

I put my paw forward towards the air "Shadow Grippers" I told her "It's a move that will allow me to move more effectively while being damaging at the same time" I explained.

There was honestly more moves that I had already thought of trying out, heck ever since I was little I always dreamed of having powers so I always created new types of moves with different possible elements.

After a moment of silence I looked back toward Krystal who was looking at me shocked"Wow, sounds like Cynder's shadow veil" Krystal said explaining her thoughts.

"Maybe but the only difference is that I'm not protected by shadow if attacked. The purpose of the move is just to help when moving like climbing, better traction like on ice" I explained looking back at the sky.

"So now you have what two moves?" Krystal asked.

"Possibly more than that" I answered "You see I actually have quite a few moves dealing with shadow that I had thought up a while ago, now it's just getting them to work" I explained.

"That's impressive" Krystal complemented me as she lay her head back "Usually it takes dragons a while to come up with more than 2 moves" she said as she moved her gaze towards the sky.

I moved my gaze from the sky over to Krystal, and being close up I could see that she was a very beautiful dragoness, she had nice curves and that went along with her white scales which I liked /could I really be falling for a dragon?.../ I questioned myself in thought.

Krystal turned towards me "Something wrong?" She asked confused as to why I was looking at her.

I quickly darted my eyes away "Ah no nothing, I just think that you look pretty today" I told her.

After finishing that sentence I realized what I had just said my entire body froze, I moved my gaze towards the sky now feeling awkward.

Krystal giggled "Thanks, you know you don't look to bad yourself" Krystal said complementing me back.

I looked back toward her and then stared at my black scales, honestly I don't know how I could look good, I didn't really see any beauty in my scales, just a color.

I donned a smile, feeling a little good about myself "Thanks" I said looking back towards her "I really appreciate that" I told her honestly as I moved my gaze back towards the sky.

I heard movement and I took a guess that Krystal was shifting her position to lie on her stomach "So tell me about yourself, where are you from? Most dragons here came from colonies or little villages" Krystal told me.

"Well" I paused, thinking on how I could explain something which I couldn't "Let's just say I'm from somewhere far away" I partially answered.

Krystal looked at me with confusion "Far away as in long time having to travel?" She asked.

"Yeah something like that" I replied /If only you fucking knew/

"You must miss your friends and family from back home" Krystal said with a hint of sorrow in her voice.

I put on another smile "Nah, where I'm from I only had one friend, we were close though, like brother close. As for my family well we were together but no real close bonds" I explained to her.

"My parents died when I was just a hatchling" Krystal said as she moved her gaze now towards the sky.

I looked at her with sorrow and saw regret in her eyes "It wasn't too much later after that though my uncle Cyril took me in" Krystal explained.

My eyes went wide after what she said; I never had even considered that Cyril even had a niece.

"I'm so sorry" I told Krystal not knowing of what else to say.

Krystal turned her gaze over to me "It's okay, it's not your fault, my only regret was not getting to know them" Krystal explained even more.

All of a sudden I felt uneasy; I turned over to my stomach to find Ghost and Reaper walking up to me "Haze was it?" Ghost said void of emotion "I apologize for yesterday, I had some… family issues which had caused me to lash out towards you" Ghost explained.

Krystal also now faced Ghost before looking at me, she knew he had my attention and she was correct "So why are you here?" I asked him seriously since his first impression didn't move me so well, so I really wanted to know why he singled me out.

Ghost just smiled a devious smile "Straight to the point, I like that. I'm here to offer you a proposition" Ghost said head up.

I was now skeptical and my face showed it "Really? What kind of proposition?" I asked curiously.

"I would like you to join my group. A group made of elite dragons, the most powerful in the temple. Only thing is that you would have to dump your loser friends" Ghost explained to me.

"Right, is that it then?" I asked wanting to make sure that was everything.

Krystal looked at me with a surprised look wondering if I was actually going to join "Yes that is all" Ghost answered confirming my assumption.

I sighed closing my eyes in the process then re-opened them "All right, you know what… you can take your proposition and stick it" I told Ghost flat out.

Ghost barely flinched "How dare you" Reaper said to me stepping forwards "You know how much of an honor it is to be accepted into our group?" Reaper asked me.

I looked from Ghost to Reaper "Funny" I said sarcastically and seriously "sure doesn't sound like an honor to me, besides the fact that Spyro and his friends were the only ones who have shown me any kindness ever since I got to the temple" I explained to Reaper telling him off.

Reaper was about to take another step forward only to be stopped by Ghost with his paw"Must say I'm disappointed" Ghost told me no longer smiling "You have potential which is why I gave you this proposition" Ghost said.

I looked back towards Ghost "If I have potential then I will realize it my own way" I told Ghost confirming my answer to him.

All Ghost did was close his eyes and slowly start to turn around before walking away, Reaper followed.

After a moment Ghost turned his head around to face me "Should let you know, we have sparring practice tomorrow" Ghost said grinning a bit before completely walking away with Reaper.

/Why do I have the feeling that you're implying something? / I thought to myself as Krystal walked to my side.

"Well it's getting late" Krystal said starting to walk past me only to turn her head back towards me "Are you going to be at the practice tomorrow?" Krystal asked.

"Yeah I'll be there, see you tomorrow" I answered Krystal as she then started to walk away.

After Krystal walked behind one of the buildings I looked towards the sky "I wonder if you can fight as well as you fly Ghost" I wondered now starting to get anxious about the outcome of tomorrow.

**Alright guys hope you enjoyed this chapter! Now this chapter wasn't originally planned but I must say that I thank Avimus for inspiring me to have a chapter that builds on the relationships of two of the characters. Now before I go I just want to let you guys know that for most of my characters information on them will come over time, I don't reveal everything right away since to me that isn't fun. **

**Last few things:**

**1- Thanks Airchi for beta(ing)**

**2- PLEASE REVIEW**

**3- Character bios will be updated**


	7. Pushed to the limit

**Hey guys! I know it's been a while since I last updated this story *dodges thrown flat screen then looks at it* Why would you… never mind, anyway guys really sorry about the delay but first year in college isn't being nice so far and work is driving me crazy. Also want to let you know that after I get out one more chapter for this story I will be putting this story on hiatus until I get my other 2 stories updated.**

I started to feel slight nudging on my shoulder "Haze, Haze!"

My eyes shot open "What?!" I rolled over to my left falling off the bed, landing on my front stomach and face.

"Well that hurt..." I said in a pain filled as well as tired filled voice.

"Sorry about that Haze, are you alright?" Cynder asked as she jumped on top of the bed to check on me.

I slowly picked myself up "Yeah, I'm fine." I said voice still hinting of some pain.

"Are you sure?" Cynder asked me not really convinced.

I turned towards her "Yeah I'm sure, so what's up? You don't usually wake me." I asked curiously.

Cynder just hopped off the bed and moved towards the door "Well Krystal said that you would be at sparring practice today and I thought that we might as well go together along with Spyro" Cynder explained.

I yawned and stretched "Do we have to go right now?" I asked Cynder not really feeling up to sparring at the current moment.

Cynder looked at me with a grin "To be honest; you're already late." she said.

I looked at her confused "What do you mean I'm late?" I asked her not understanding what she meant.

"Sparring practice began a half hour ago."

My eyes went wide as I looked at my dragon paw, I then put it back down /oh yeah, forgot that my watch disappeared/ I thought to myself as I looked back towards Cynder.

"Let's go." Cynder said to me as she opened the door waiting for me to follow which I did.

Leaving her room I let out another yawn "What time do you go to bed?" Cynder asked me.

"Late," I answered "Became a habit over the past year." I explained.

Cynder closed the door "If you ask me that's not a good habit to have." Cynder told me being honest in her opinion.

We started to walk "Perhaps but things do change as you get older" I replied.

"I guess" Cynder said not knowing what else to think of it.

Walking past the cafeteria I could see Cynder looking at me "Don't you want to grab a bite before we get there?" Cynder asked.

"Nah I'll just grab something later." I replied not even being hungry at the moment.

As we walked out the doors of the building I sighed feeling relaxed "So tell me, have you had other things change as you got older?" Cynder asked.

"School, interests, fears, and enemies, the usual" I said almost hesitating on the last 2.

"I think the biggest change in my life was having people actually accept me" Cynder said stating her own change.

"I don't doubt that it was" I responded as we reached the middle of the grounds "Alright now where to?" I asked.

Cynder took the lead "This way" she answered as she took the path to our right which led to a building that looked like a coliseum.

/impressive building/ I thought as we both entered.

Upon entering the building I heard a lot of loud explosions and other noises that I couldn't even really describe. Looking around I found that there was nothing except a door in front of us and a stair case that went up and to the left.

"Come on, this way" Cynder instructed as she went up the staircase, I followed.

It took a few moments but we made it to the next floor, I was awe struck. The building we were in really was like a coliseum, there was a walk way that went all around the building, a giant circle. I looked up to see that the ceiling was damaged, probably by the multiple spars that went on here. There were huge gaps in the walls and not really any roof. I could see that around the room every dragon that was at the temple was here.

"Spyro!" Cynder called out.

I looked back towards Cynder as she ran over to Spyro "Morning Cynder!" Spyro said with joy as Cynder got to him.

I looked at the two with a bit of envy before I saw Spyro look over at me "Hey Haze!" Spyro nearly shouted towards me "How you been? Haven't seen you at all yesterday" Spyro asked.

I closed my eyes and looked down only to put on a grin and look up once more "I've been alright" I replied as I walked over to him.

"Ice Blizzard!"

I looked down to my right to see Krystal fighting another dragoness, a dragon who looked similar to flame except she had purple highlights. All of a sudden a whole bunch of ice shards and snow surround Krystal before flying over towards the other dragoness.

"What do you think?" Spyro asked as he could tell I never saw something like this.

"Incredible" I replied still staring at the two below me.

"I don't think so Krystal, Fire shield!" the dragoness called out.

The dragoness opened her mouth which held a small flame which had expanded outward before starting to surround her front. The ice shards and snow instantly melted on contact leaving nothing but steam.

"Holy shit that's insane!" I said with excitement leaning against the small fence that prevented us from falling in.

"Amy is one of the most powerful fire users at the temple" Spyro said "And Krystal is one of the most powerful ice users, should be an interesting match".

"Yeah, I'll say."

I turned around to find Archer standing behind me before walking up next to me to also watch the match "You know since I never saw you fight I can't wait to see you spar and I'm not the only one" Archer said.

I looked at him "Hope I don't disappoint." I said with a grin.

"Ice Amour."

I looked back towards the arena to see ice start to build up around Krystal, her legs, head and wings were being covered in a thin layer of ice.

Krystal charged straight towards Amy "That ice amour won't be able to break through my shield." Amy said as she launched the shield towards Krystal.

"It's not supposed to." Krystal responded as she jumped through the shield having the ice around her melt away.

After Krystal came out of the shield she had slight burn marks but nothing that could faze her "Doesn't matter I can get you with this."

"Fire-"

"Ice beam!" Krystal quickly said as a ball of white energy formed in her mouth which then sent a white beam over to Amy freezing her legs.

Amy looked at her legs then at Krystal in shock "Fang?" Amy said finishing her moves name.

I could see for a split second that fire was surrounding her teeth but quickly vanished "So that was the point of your ice amour, to get passed my shield so you could be at close range to restrict my movement" Amy said realizing Krystal's plan.

"Great match as always Krystal!" Amy complemented as she used her fire ability to heat up her body slowly melting the ice.

"Thanks you too." Krystal said also showing gratitude for the good match.

"So I'm guessing Krystal wins?" I asked turning towards Archer.

"Correct, with the temples sparring matches, if you disable your opponent's movement you win." Archer explained answering the question.

Turning back towards the arena I saw the both dragons started to leave the arena "I guess it's my turn to go" Archer said as he walked towards the staircase.

"Hey Haze." Spyro said.

I looked over at Spyro "Yeah what's up?" I asked.

"Ever since you met her I've noticed how you been looking at Krystal, do you like her?" Spyro asked.

I blushed and turned my head "What's it to you?" I replied blushing harder "Besides I don't pry with you".

I could see Spyro just slightly smiled, probably seeing that I was shy about it.

As Archer approached the staircase I saw Krystal coming from the staircase "Good luck Archer." Krystal said as he passed her.

Krystal then looked at me with a smile "Haze! Glad you could make it" Krystal said as she joined us.

I smiled back towards her "I'm glad I was able to make it as well, that match you just had was awesome!" I told Krystal honestly.

Krystal blushed a bit "Thanks Haze." she replied.

Her blush went away though after she saw my face so red "Hey are you okay?" Krystal asked.

"Huh? Oh, hahaha, it's nothing, just remembered a funny joke from a long time ago" I said nervously trying to get my mind off of Spyros comment.

"Hey love dragons keep down, Archers about to start!" Flame told us sounding annoyed.

I gave him a death glare which made him back off slowly.

Having that in mind though I went back to the edge to find Archer stepping into the arena as well as Reaper /Reaper huh? This should be interesting/ I thought.

I looked at Spyro "You said Reaper had the Fear ability right? If that's the case then if Archer gets hits once, it's over. He'll be stunned" I said to Spyro trying to confirm my suspicion.

Spyro just smiled "True but let's not count Archer out just yet, after all while Reaper has a powerful move you also have to remember that there is no real variation to it" Spyro replied showing the con of the Fear ability.

I turned back to the arena "You ready Reaper?" Archer asked.

Reaper just rolled his eyes "Yeah yeah yeah, let's just get this over with" Reaper said.

Archer just closed his eyes and smiled "Very well then" opening his eyes back up "Frenzy Plant!"

My eyes widened as I saw the arena floor start to crack and huge green vines started coming out of them engulfing the entire arena /damn…/ I thought impressed.

Reaper looked at the ground surprised as he struggled to maintain his balance on the shaking vine which lifted him in the air

Reaper jumped of the vine and started flying in the air "Fine if you want the ground I'll just take to the sky, Fear blast!" Reaper said as he started shooting fear from his mouth.

"!" Archer dodged rolled to his left avoiding the attack and hid under the vine "You can run Archer but you can't hide, I'll find you eventually!" Reaper threatened.

"Earth Arrow" a rock type of spear shot out of the vines aiming for Reaper who easily dodged it.

"You have to do better than that!" Reaper said confidently as he shot a fear blast down into the area where the arrow had come from.

All of a sudden more rock type arrows came shooting out of the vines, which forced Reaper to started dodging in the air.

/Archers got a good defense, now I know what Spyro meant/ I thought to myself.

Once more Reaper shot another fear blast towards the vines but it was in vain for the arrows kept coming. I saw the desperation in Reapers eyes as he struggled not to be hit with the arrows.

Ember sighed "Well this match is over, I mean Reaper can only dodge for so long and besides the fact that Archer has cover for Reapers only move" Ember said explaining her thoughts.

I looked over at Cynder "Hey Cynder" I said.

Cynder looked back at me "Yeah what's Haze?" she asked.

"Well you have the ability of Fear right? Is there any way Reaper could manipulate it that would give him the advantage?" I asked?

Cynder looked at me semi surprised" No not that I can think of" Cynder replied.

"Why do you ask?" Krystal asked me.

I turned toward Krystal then towards Reaper who was still dodging arrows "Because I know that when your desperate you willing to try anything crazy" I said answering Krystal's question.

Reaper just continued to struggle as he dodged the oncoming arrows which all of a sudden stopped "Just forfeit Reaper you can't win" Archer said from underneath the vines.

With that Reaper just got mad "You think you're so tough with your petty vines but you're not Archer!" Reaper shouted angrily as he started to fly up.

"What's he doing?" Flame asked.

/I knew it, people who usually appear to be weaker will sometimes have at least one trick up there sleeve/ I thought to myself as I watch Reaper continue to fly in the air.

After a few moments Reaper stopped and looked down towards the arena "Let's see your plants protect you from this!" Reaper said as he flew straight down towards the ground.

"What is he?!" Spyro asked.

"Yeah he's insane" Ember said a little disappointed in what she thought would be a match ender cause of a dumb move.

As Reaper flew towards the ground I saw him build up the fear energy in his mouth, and right before he hit the0 ground he unleash the energy which spread forcing the vines to go to the sides of the arena exposing Archer..

I didn't need to look to see that everyone was surprised, Reaper landed "So much for your great defense." Reaper said as he charged Archer who also started to charge at Reaper.

The two met head to head on clash of what now seem to be a battle of strength, using their wings pushing against each other as their heads crossed the other's shoulders trying to push the other back.

As I saw this I found Reaper grin /Why is he grinning?/ I wondered as I saw his lips partially move.

I continued to watch for a moment more before everything started to get brighter, and when it kept getting brighter I closed my eyes since they were starting to hurt /what now?/ I thought to myself as I slowly opened my eyes once more.

XXX

Opening my eyes I found that I was back in the library where I met John except I immediately noticed that I was transparent "John are you absolutely sure?"

I turned around to find Ignitus walking towards me followed by John "What's going on?" I asked.

I watched as Ignitus continued to walk towards me "I wouldn't tell you if it wasn't true." John replied.

Seeing that I was about to be trampled by a dragon I quickly got out of Ignitus's way but not fast enough as I saw part of his wing pass right through me "Is this a dream?" I asked myself.

I moved my focus back to them thinking that I may be getting answers; Ignitus sighed "Are you sure that we can't call for Spyro?" Ignitus asked as he approached the circular table

"It's as I told you before Ignitus, Spyro isn't back to full strength yet and so we must call for outside help" John gravely said.

Ignitus sighed down at the table "You know I trust your judgment John, I just still can't believe it's come to this" turning towards John "Do you even know anything about him" Ignitus asked.

John crossed his arms "I've been observing him from quite some while Ignitus, he has the potential to control 4 elements" John said.

Ignitus started away from the table "I truly hope your right John because once we do this there is no turning back" Ignitus said still not sure of their decision.

After Ignitus walked away John turned around and leaned against the table and seemed to be looking at me "What you don't know Ignitus is that Malefor is only the first step of what is to come, the beginning of the end" John explained indirectly to me.

All of a sudden everything started to go white again, I closed my eyes then after a moment I re-opened them to find myself back in the arena.

XXX

Spyro looked at me concerned "Hey Haze you alright?" Spyro asked.

I looked at him "Uh yeah, just zoned out" I answered.

Spyro nodded before turning back to the fight /what was that? Some kind of vision?/ I questioned in thought.

I returned my focus back to the arena to see that Archer and Reaper were still at it, then suddenly Reaper jumped away backing off "I'm done here" he said as he turned around and walked away.

"Did Reaper just forfeit?" Cynder asked unsure of what just happened.

"Looks like it" I said answering the disbelieving Cynder.

I watched Archer leave the arena "So who's up next?" I asked looking over at Spyro, Cynder, Flame, and Ember.

Flame looked at me "As far as I know just about everybody here has already sparred, if you want you can go down and see if anyone hasn't sparred yet" Flame replied answering the question.

I tilted my head towards the arena "Might as well, what have I got to lose?" I said as I walked over to the staircase to find Archer coming up.

Archer smiled "Good luck, I'll be rooting for you" Archer said as he passed me "I'll try to put on a show" I replied looking back towards him as I went down the stairs.

Reaching the bottom of the stair case I saw the entrance to the arena on the left and made my way to it. I walked through, as I did a gate came down from behind me and the two doors in front of me opened.

I took a few steps outward stepping into the arena, and as soon as I did I saw the two doors across from me open.

As they opened I saw Ghost step into the arena grinning "You have got to be fucking kidding me…" I said in disbelief.

Ghost walked out to the middle of the arena "What's the matter scared?" Ghost asked me sounding confident.

I started to walk towards him "Not really, in fact quite the opposite" I replied.

I stopped only a few feet away from him "Tell you what, I'll be nice and let you have the first move" Ghost said.

I looked at him skeptically "Alright fine" I said as I backed up a few steps before lifting my head in the air "Shadow"

"Shadow Wing!" Ghost said without hesitation, both his wings had dark energy form around them as he ran towards me.

"!?" I was cut off from my move as Ghost cut my legs with his wings, I stood stunned for a minute before dropping down on my knees or whatever dragons call them.

I turned toward Ghost who was looking at me "Did you really think I was going to give you the first move?" He asked as if surprised.

I glared at him for only a moment before opening my mouth which then released a dark fog surrounding Ghost and the nearby area, I immediately jumped backwards away from the fog.

"No but hey, you never know." I said out loud answering Ghosts question.

I watched as the fog all of a sudden disappeared, unveiling Ghost from within, he had blown it away with his wings.

"Hmph," Ghost grunted "Amazing what you will do to try and defend yourself." Ghost said snickering.

/To be honest I didn't even know that would happen/ I thought as I opened my mouth once more to form the shadow element.

Ghost began to run towards me "If you can't even move while using your elements then you're a dead dragon walking." Ghost said to me sternly.

Seeing Ghost run at me I also started to run towards him, still charging the Shadow Revolver /Come on just a little bit closer…/ I thought to myself as I was about to be face to face.

Ghost started to charge his wings once more /I don't think so/ I thought as I dropped to the ground sliding under Ghost him still running.

Once passed him I quickly got up "Shadow Revolver!" I shouted as I turned my head around to face Ghost, I opened my mouth releasing the preformed energy firing it as Ghost.

Ghost who just turned around after going passed me saw the blast that was coming and immediately flew in the air.

The blast collided with the ground leaving only a bit of fog and soot as a remnant.

/so close/ I thought as I looked up towards Ghost who was still hovering in the air.

Ghost looked at the mark that was now on the ground then towards me, he grinned "I have to admit, that moves not bad," he said now putting on a grin "Let's see though how well I can pull it off."

My eyes widened "No way..." I said softly.

I gritted my teeth as I knew what was about to happen, I slowly started to put energy into my dragon claws, while doing so I watched as Ghost formed a ball of energy in his mouth.

/I know I haven't really tested this move but I don't think I have a choice/ I thought to myself as I let the energy start to form around my paws.

I looked back toward Ghost who almost finished forming the move /this move is not ready yet but… If I wait too long he will blast me with my own move/ "I won't let that happen" I said turning to my right starting to run.

As I began to run I felt the move starting to take effect, I found the energy had completely formed around my paws giving me better traction to the ground.

/this should do it/ I thought as I suddenly jumped at the wall from the ground sticking to it.

I looked at Ghost who looked at me curiously, I then felt the move start to fade, I looked at my paws /just a little longer!/ I thought as I pushed off the wall towards Ghost using my wings as a boost.

Once in the air I aimed my paws at Ghost "Shadow Grippers!" I stated as I neared towards Ghost.

Feeling that I was close enough started to draw back my paw so I could swing a damaging blow against Ghost who was right now shocked, but bringing my paw back forwards I saw that my move completely faded.

/no, not now! / I thought as I missed Ghost with my paw only to fall to the ground rolling a bit.

Once on the ground I smashed my paw into the ground as if punching it "Dammit!" I angrily said as well as disappointed.

"Nice try" I looked up towards Ghost who slowly hovered downwards "My turn" he said as he opened his mouth.

"Shadow Revolver!"Ghost said as he released the energy from his mouth, using my paws I pushed off the ground moving to the right dodging the attack.

After dodging it, I looked up to find Ghost charging up another Shadow Revolver.

Seeing this I went to get up but as soon as I attempted to do so Ghost looked at me /ah shit…/ I thought to myself as I once again found him firing at me.

Since I didn't really have a good way to escape or counter at the moment my only option was to dodge roll. Using my paws I once more pushed off of the ground evading to the right dodging the attack, landing right side up though I immediately saw Ghost firing another shot at me which in turn left me dodging again to my right. As Ghost kept firing the energy blasts I kept rolling to the right evading, barley dodging.

After dodging two of the shots though I felt the shockwave of the third one which pushed my body a little farther to the right, I was now on my side.

I quickly looked up to see what Ghost was doing "BOOM!"

"GAH!" I shouted in pain after getting hit directly.

I felt my body being slightly lifted into the air; I closed my eyes due to the pain only to open them once more because I felt my back touch something.

CRACK!

I turned my head slightly to the left and right to see that I had been blasted into the wall; I felt my body start to grow numb as I felt my eyes start to close halfway. It was only after a moment later that I felt gravity once more take control of me as my body slowly fell away from the wall; I landed on the ground closing my eyes in the process.

I opened my eyes partially, as I did everything seemed to be blurred except for one thing in front of me that quickly came into focus, it was Ghost who was using the shadow revolver for the third time "No, I can't die" I weakly said trying to force myself to get up.

I looked toward the ground and panted before looking back up at Ghost where I saw a black ball of energy coming towards me.

XXX

Haze's eyes quickly turned red.

BOOM!

Ghost smiled at the sight of nothing but dust and fog that was in front of him.

"Oh by the ancestors, Trent!" Cynder said horrified of what she just saw.

Flame who was in rage put both of his front legs on the observers edge "Ghost what do you think you're doing? You obviously won so why did you have to do that?" Flame questioned in anger.

Ghost just looked up at Flame and smiled before looking back towards the dust cloud and walking away.

Spyro clenched his teeth in disbelief watching Ghost as he started to walk /Ghost…/ Spyro questioned in his mind.

"GHOST!" came a voice from the fog, Ghost turned towards the fog confused smile gone.

Suddenly all the fog dispersed revealing Haze who stood up in a battling stance, wings up, eyes blood red.

Ghost turned his body so it was facing Haze "What, you haven't had enough yet?" Ghost questioned as he slowly walked over to Haze.

For a moment Haze just looked at Ghost coldly as if void of emotion, and then he started to bow, wings still upward. Haze jumped forward flapping his wings.

Whoosh!

"UGH!" Ghost grunted as he felt Haze fly into him punching him making Ghost fly backwards.

Ghost quickly regained his composure and landed on the ground only to slide a few feet blood starting to trickle from his mouth. He stared at Haze as if looking at a different dragon.

While he did this Haze started to walk towards Ghost "What you think your tough now Haze?" Ghost questioned seriously.

Haze didn't respond he did nothing but continue to walk towards Ghost.

"Shadow Wing!" Ghost said as he poured shadow energy into his wing giving them a cloak.

Ghost grinned "While I admit that was a good punch this match is now over!" Ghost yelled as he flew over to Haze.

As Ghost was about to make contact Haze grabbed Ghost's neck forcing him to the ground belly up.

"What the hell?" Ghost said trying to process what just happened.

Haze began to slowly raise his paw only to stop in the process, it had started to shake.

XXX

I felt my paw start to shake so I looked at it then down at Ghost, eyes widened.

FlashBack

I looked at the kid in lying in front of me that had blood covered all over him, I then looked at my hand which also was covered in blood.

FlashBack Over

I blinked my eyes a few times before backing up away from Ghost "No!" I said to myself horrified by what I just did.

I turned away from Ghost and looked at my paw which was now shaking, realizing what I had almost done, I then turned towards Spyro and the others who had on a confused look, I turned my head in shame before running out of the arena.

/No, no, no!/ I thought to myself as I ran toward the middle of the temple grounds.

I turned towards the forest that I went to the other day and proceeded towards it /this is all his fault/ I thought to myself as I neared the forest.

Entering the forest I went back to the same area where the little stream of water was, I looked into it and what I saw angered me deeply.

"Son of a bitch!" I said in anger.

I looked to my left finding a tree only a few feet away, I walked over to it. Reaching the tree I slammed my head into the wall over and over again about 3 times before just leaning my head against it.

"If it wasn't for you I…" I started but couldn't finish.

I lifted my tail so that its blade was over the top of my neck and began to put pressure on the scales. I did this until I felt a little blood coming out before slowly putting my tail back down, I had no intention of killing myself but I just needed some way to relieve stress.

I start to lie down on all four and leaned against the tree before closing my eyes to rest.

"Hey Ghost look who I found."

I opened my eyes as well as turned my head around to find Reaper coming my way with Ghost.

I stood up and looked at Ghost as he passed Reaper "What are you doing here?" I asked seriously not wanting anymore trouble at the moment.

Ghost looked at me as if trying to see through me "I'm here because I feel like it." Ghost replied without hesitation.

Ghost started walking to the side "I think the real question right now has to do with what happened with you in the arena." Ghost said wanting answers.

I looked at Ghost curiously but cautiously "Why does that matter?" I asked.

Ghost turned and started to walk towards me "Because I get the feeling that you were purposely holding back in our fight." Ghost explained.

I turned my head slightly "I hate to break it to you but I wasn't holding anything back." I replied honestly.

Ghost looked at me in complete disbelief "Bullshit, if that really was your best then you wouldn't have been able to stand up after that last Shadow Revolver let alone been able to do what you did after words" Ghost said trying to prove his point.

I stared into Ghosts eyes which told me he wasn't going to leave without an answer "You can believe what you want but I'm not lying when I say that I wasn't holding anything back." I stated turning around and walking away.

In doing this I could tell Ghost was angry "Alright fine then prove it!" Ghost said starting to walk forwards.

I turned my head around only the end of Ghosts tail hit my face "Ah!" I yelled in pain closing my eyes in reflex as I stumbled backwards.

I started to feel a sharp pain in my right eye, opening both my eyes I noticed that I couldn't see anything out of my right eye just my left which saw blooding dripping to the ground.

"Come on!" I turned towards Ghost who rammed me with his head knocking me to the ground "Fight me as you did after that last Shadow Revolver, I know you're holding back!" Ghost demanded.

I slowly got up and looked over at Ghost "I'm not fighting you, I don't have to prove anything." I replied meaning what I said.

I turned once more and started to walk away "Then it looks like I will have to force you." Ghost declared.

I slowly turned my head around to find myself being hit with a ball of shadow energy, I felt myself getting flung into the air before landing on my side.

Ghost walked up to me and stared at me "Maybe I am wasting my time" Ghost said disappointed has he started to walk away, Reaper following grinning before he went.

Lying on ground I felt my body cringe every few seconds as blood trickled down passed my face.

I started close my eyes wanting to rest "Haze!" said a voice and if I was correct they were behind me.

"Krystal…" I said quietly, too weak to move "Haze? Haze!" Krystal shouted twice more as she found me.

I heard her run over towards me "Haze what happened?!" She asked concerned and worried.

"Ghost happened, AH!" I said cringing in pain.

I felt Krystal's paw on me "Alright, I need to go find the others just hold on" Krystal said withdrawing her paw.

"No!" I quickly said "Haze I need to get you help" Krystal insisted.

"I know" I said horse "Help me up, that way we can find the others and possibly get closer to the edge of the forest" I explained.

Krystal sighed "Alright, then just hang on" Krystal said as she moved into position to help me get up.

I looked around with my left eye "Krystal it will be easier to pick me up if you're on my right side" I told her.

It went silent for a second "Haze I'm already on your right side…" Krystal said concerned by that suggestion.

For a moment more it was silent "Haze what happened to your right eye?" Krystal asked sounding very concerned.

I sighed "It was cut by Ghost's tail, I can't see out of it anymore" I explained to her.

Once more I felt Krystal's paw on me except this time it was on my face wiping away the blood. Call it weird but while she did that it made me feel better.

Again she took back her paw and started to move, I heard her walk to the other side of me. After that I felt something push against my back allowing me to slowly lie on my stomach, I took a guess that it was her.

Being on my stomach I slowly pushed away from the ground to try and get up but to no avail, once again I my something push me this time from underneath allowing me to stand.

Once I was able to stand the support withdrew herself "Lean to your right." Krystal said.

I obeyed and leaned against her, through my left eye I saw her take a step then I took one step, we did that for what seemed like 5min before coming out of the forest.

Stepping out of the forest I looked up seeing that it was practically night time "Alright will you be okay if I leave you here to go find the others?" Krystal asked.

I felt my legs start to shake "I think we should keep moving, the more stress I put on my legs the worse they will get over time" I replied to her honestly.

"Alright then just hold on for a bit" Krystal said as we both started moving again.

"Where are we going?" I grunted in pain as we walked past the center of the grounds.

"We're going to my room I have some spare life crystals that will heal you." Krystal explained.

XXX

It had taken us a couple of minutes but we eventually reached her room. Once inside Krystal carefully placed me on her bed so my body could rest, as I lay on the bed I heard her opening up multiple draws before walking back over to me.

"This will help you feel better" Krystal said as she put the crystal on the ground and smashed it with her tail.

After I heard it getting smashed I felt a rejuvenating mist cover my body, within seconds most of the pain went away.

Krystal walked up to me "Did that help?" she asked seriously "Yeah… thanks" I said before closing my eyes letting darkness consume me.

XXX

Location- East of the of the dragon temple, forbidden cave.

A dragon walked into the cave reaching the core "I got your message father what did you want? I also brought him like you asked" the dragon said.

The second dragon entered core "Been a while, Malefor." the dragon said with a grin.

All of a sudden Malefors spirit appeared through the rock, though only half way "Thank you son, the reason I called you here is because I have a favor to ask of you" Malefor said.

Malefors son looked at his father curiously "What do you need father?" he asked.

Malefor looked upwards as if looking right through the rock above him "A few days ago I sent out the last of my energy to corrupt Cynder, the blast was supposed to corrupt her and magnify her power. She was supposed to then free me using every last bit of power she had but there was another." Malefor explained.

Malefors son eyed his father closely "What do you mean father?" he asked.

Malefor looked at his son "I mean the blast didn't hit Cynder but another, another who isn't being corrupted darkness although their power did magnify. Just like him all those years ago" Malefor told his son.

The son stood up loyally to Malefor "What would you have me do?" he asked.

Malefor chucked "Go and reap fear among the dragons, he who has my power will burn with shadow all around him when being exposed to fear" Malefor instructed.

The son turned around walking out the other dragon following behind "It will be done father, we shall resurrect you" the dragon said.

**This chapter was actually a little longer than I expected… but it doesn't matter. Sorry if it seemed to get a bit sloppy after the second fight between Haze and Ghost but I needed to change what I originally planned that way it would fit and sound better for things in future chapters. Now before I go just want to let you guys know that the next two chapters will be ones that you guys have probably been waiting to see, also:**

**-Huge thanks to Airchi for beta(ing)**

**-PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Profiles will be update and for updates on the story check my profile**


	8. Secret's Revealed

**Alright guys, I don't know about you but I've been looking forward to this chapter. The reason for this is because some questions will finally be answered, which ones you ask? Well time to find out.**

I slowly opened my eyes as I did I immediately realized that that I couldn't see out of my right eye anymore. With that thought in mind I felt depressed, I had never thought that I would lose my vision and what's worse is that my right eye had been my good eye.

I sighed before bringing my head forward, what I saw shocked me. Krystal was laying down right next to me, mere inches, I felt my heart beat faster which resulted in me breathing harder.

Krystal must have felt my breath because a second later her eyes opened, eyes widened I now felt my heart beat faster.

She looked at me "Morning." Krystal said sweetly.

I blushed "Uh- morning..." I replied nervously almost feeling awkward.

Krystal looked at me confused "Are you feeling okay? Your face is red." Krystal asked.

Krystal started to move her paw towards my forehead, now I really felt red "Uh no, I'm fine." I answered turning over quickly only to fall off the bed.

*thud* I hit the floor landing on my side "Ugh..." I moaned in pain "Well that's de-je-vu from yesterday." I said to myself.

Krystal leaned over the bed "Haze you alright?" she asked me worried.

"Yeah," I answered slowly pushing myself off the ground getting up "Just sore." I added.

I started to turn around but then winced in pain "Careful you haven't fully recovered yet." Krystal explained to me getting of the bed.

I looked at her "Well after what happened yesterday I don't think I will ever be able to completely recover." I said implying my right eye.

I immediately looked at Krystal "What happened with Spyro and the others last night?" I asked wondering what happened to them after Krystal brought me back.

Krystal put her wing over me "Don't worry after you fell asleep I went out, found them and told them what happened, but before they went to sleep they came in just to check up on you." Krystal explained.

I felt my stomach grumble "Oh yeah, I forgot I haven't ate anything since the other day." I said walking towards the door.

Taking my first step I tripped over something only to be caught be Krystal "Hey you alright?" she asked concerned.

I looked at her then the ground, "Yeah, just really wish I could see out of both eyes." I said this time stepping over a pillow reaching the door.

I opened it and walked out of the room Krystal following "You're going to?" I asked.

Krystal just looked at me and smiled "Honestly, with how you are right now I think I should come with you" she replied walking passed me "coming?" she asked.

I started to walk following behind her and she continued forward.

Once inside the cafeteria I found Spyro and the others sitting at a table near the entrance, Krystal and I went over to sit.

I sat down slowly "You okay?" Cynder asked concerned.

I looked over at Cynder "Yeah just sore from yesterday" I replied.

"I don't blame you" Flame said understanding "You took so many direct hits yesterday".

I leaned forward over the table "Yeah" I said as if in question of it.

"Although I still can't believe you ran away forfeiting the match" Flame added.

I looked down towards the table "I mean why did you- OW!" Flame cried paws on top of his head.

Flame looked across at Ember "What was that for?" Flame asked ticked.

Ember looked at him disappointed "You don't know when to keep quiet do you?" said Ember in response.

I quietly laughed at that "At least you seem to be doing well now" Spyro said noticing me being amused.

Ember looked over towards Spyro "That reminds me Spyro, nice match you had yesterday" Ember said flirtatiously before looking over at Cynder "I'm just sorry that you had to lose to her" she added frowning.

I looked up at both Cynder and Spyro "You two sparred against each other yesterday?" I asked surprised.

Spyro looked at me "Well you see being that we're the only dragons who can control more than 1 element its only way to be fair, though I still have yet to fully recover all my abilities" Spyro explained.

I put my head back down "So is it true what Krystal said?" Archer said leaning over the table, I looked at him "Did Ghost really take out your right eye?" he asked.

I sighed "Believe me I wouldn't have said it if it weren't true" I answered bringing up my right paw going over the scarred scratch mark that had recently been added.

All of a sudden the entrance doors opened with a dragon running inside before falling on the ground "NO STOP PLEASE!" she begged.

I lifted my head up starring at the dragoness /what the hell? / I wondered as I stood up in my seat.

Spyro and Cynder rushed over to the dragoness, Flame and Ember followed slowly behind.

Cynder studied the dragoness "She was hit with a fear blast, Spyro." said Cynder now looking at Spyro as if for an answer.

I walked over to the dragoness looked at her then to the doors, to find outside Reaper and Ghost next to two other dragons on the ground "That son of a bitch." I said now disgusted.

I walked through the entrance doors to find the two standing over another dragon.

"Well, he's not it" said Ghost disappointed.

"Hey!" I yelled both now looking at me "What the hell are you guys doing?" I asked.

"Why am I not surprised to see your two here, especially in a situation like this." Spyro said walking as he walked up to my right side.

I turned around to find the others coming from behind me as well.

I turned back toward the two dragons "You won't be escaping from this one Ghost." I told him.

Ghost grinned "Who ever said I was going to escape? Reaper you know what to do." Ghost instructed.

Reaper just rolled his eyes before stepping forwards "Yeah, yeah." he said not sounding overly excited.

Reaper closed his eyes only to re-open them "Everyone quick, close your eyes!" Cynder yelled.

I looked over towards Cynder who closed her eyes then the others who also shut there's /I don't get it/ I thought as I looked back at Reaper who opened his mouth.

I saw red energy start to form in his mouth, knowing he was probably going to attack I moved only to find that I wasn't able to.

I looked at my feet "What the?!" I questioned as I looked back at Reaper who fired his fear blast.

I closed my eyes bracing for impact but felt nothing, I re-opened my eyes to find that Ghost and Reaper were no longer there, I turned around finding that Spyro and the others were gone as well.

I was alone, turning around once more I found Krystal just barely able to stand and she was covered in blood "Krystal?" I questioned now afraid.

Krystal looked at me "Haze help me- GAH!" I watch in horror as I saw her get stabbed by a dragon claw through a rift.

I walked over to Krystal to find her dead "No! Krystal!" I dropped to the ground, tears started to form "What's happened?" I asked out loud as tears started to drop from my face "Hahaha, you've failed."

I looked up to find Malefor looking at me through the rift "What have you done?!" I asked starting to get angry.

Malefor only laughed "I killed her, but before you start blaming me you should know that it was your own fault." Malefor said.

I slowly got up "What do you mean my fault?!" I angrily asked teeth gritted.

Malefor looked at me with pity "You weren't strong enough to save her from me and my how she called you for help." Malefor said now laughing.

I lowered my head in anger "Don't worry though I made sure to finish her off slowly, you should have heard her scream before." Malefor said now starting to really laugh amused.

XXX (GEN POV)

With every word Haze heard he grew even angrier and filled with hatred toward Malefor. Slowly both of Haze's eyes glowed blood red as shadow encircled him getting thicker and started burning.

XXX (Back in the real world)

"Everyone quick, close your eyes!" Cynder yelled.

Everyone did as instructed, except Haze who just turned from them to Reaper.

A moment later Cynder felt uneasy as did Spyro, they both opened their eyes to find Haze standing still, eyes glowing blood red as his shadow slowly started to circle around him burning everything.

"Cynder" Spyro said as if asking for answer.

Cynder looked at Haze scared "Reaper what have you done?..." Cynder questioned herself quietly.

As seconds went by the shadow around Haze grew taller and more intense, it burned like a fire towards the sky.

"Cynder what's going on?" Krystal asked confused /why am I sensing so much hatred and pain? / She wondered as she opened her eyes.

Opening her eyes what she saw scared her deeply "Haze! Oh the ancestors!" she cried.

With that comment Archer, Ember and Flame also open their eyes.

Flame looked from Haze to Reaper "Reaper what did you do to Haze?!" he asked angrily.

Reaper only smiled "Spyro!" Ember cried running behind Spyro.

"Cynder what's happening?" Archer asked figuring she would know what was going on due to her warning.

Cynder studied Haze "He must of got hit by Reapers fear blast, I can sense a lot of anger and pain coming from him which is probably the cause of this." Cynder explained looking over at the two dragons.

Reapers eyes stopped glowing and he began to turn away "Looks like we found him" Reaper said.

Ghost also started to turn and walk away "Yes this will please him." Ghost replied.

As the two dragons walked away the shadow flames around Haze got to the point where it now started burning over his face.

Cynder took a step towards Haze "Haze it's not real, whatever you're seeing is only an illusion" Cynder said trying to get through to Haze.

After seeing that words couldn't get through to him Cynder came up with an idea she took a few steps towards Haze until she was a few inches from him and then unleashed her own fear blast which began resonating with Hazes energy.

/Alright let's see what's going on/ Cynder thought as she closed her eyes allowing her mind to travel inside of Haze.

XXX (Hazes illusion)

Cynder opened her eyes and immediately saw Haze in front of her in the same position that he was in the real world.

She then looked past him seeing Krystal's dead body and walked up to it observing it "It's no wonder you're in so much pain" Cynder said looking back towards Haze "You thought you saw Krystal die right in front of you, but I wonder, if this is your fear then does that mean you?" Cynder questioned as she began to walk back up to Haze.

"Haze you need to listen to me, Krystal is not dead she's still alive" Cynder said only to be pushed back by a shockwave.

"Ugh" Cynder moaned as she looked back at Haze "Haze please you must listen" she pleaded getting up on all fours approaching him "This is all an illusion it's not real!"

Cynder watched as Hazes eyes grew even redder as well as the flames growing more intense "Haze!" she pleaded as she felt herself being pushed back.

XXX (Back in the real world)

The connection between Cynder and Haze had broken causing Cynder to fall backwards "Ah!" she yelled as she hit the ground.

"Cynder!" Spyro shouted worriedly as he rushed over towards her helping her up.

Spyro looked at Cynder "Cynder are you alright? Did you find out what's happening to Haze?" Spyro asked.

Cynder looked from Spyro to Haze "He thinks he saw Krystal die, that's why this is happening" Cynder explained.

Krystal started to approach Cynder "He thinks he saw me die?" Krystal asked now shocked and surprised.

Krystal now turned towards Haze feeling sorry that he was in pain because of a lie "Haze" Krystal said approaching the pained dragon.

As she got closer she could feel his pain increasing causing her to shiver a bit "Haze it's alright" she said now mere inches from the black flames.

As Krystal started to enter the black flames she could feel Hazes pain though she was not being damaged physically.

Once inside she reached the black dragon hugging him "Haze it's alright, I'm here" Krystal said trying to calm him down.

At first nothing happened then little by little Krystal felt Hazes pain drop and the others watched as the dark flames around him began to subside. After the flames had subsided past Hazes neck he began to collapse on Krystal who was now holding him.

XXX (Haze POV)

I blinked my eyes feeling a few tears come from them, I looked at Krystal "I'm sorry" I told Krystal honestly.

Krystal looked at me with sympathy "It's alright it's not your fault" she responded.

I put my gaze towards the ground tired and partially ashamed before quickly remembering something "Spyro!" I said now looking over at Spyro who now put his focus on me "I need to see Terrador".

Spyro looked at me concerned and confused "Why what's up?" he asked as he began to walk over to me.

I looked at him gravely "When I was in that state I saw Malefor" I explained to him.

Spyro immediately froze where he was "Malefor?!" Cynder questioned in partial fear.

"What do you mean you saw Malefor?" Flame asked walking up next to me.

I turned facing Flame "I mean I saw him in that state, he was feeding me anger, I think he was trying to corrupt me or something" I explained.

"Alright then" Spyro said standing a few inches away from me "We'll go see Terrador" said Spyro confirming the suggestion, I just nodded.

XXX (At Terradors office)

Opening the door I saw Terrador turn around "Hello Spyro good to see you, and I see you've brought company" Terrador exclaimed.

As we all approached Terrador I found that Spyro wasn't very enthusiastic about this visit, not that I could blame him.

"It's good to see you as well Terrador though sadly my reasons for visiting aren't as good." Spyro responded.

Terrador gave Spyro a concerned look "Why what seems to be the problem?" asked Terrador.

Spyro looked at me as if for approval, I simply nodded my head "Terrador just a few minutes ago Haze got caught in Reaper's fear element, outside of the arena." Spyro explained.

Terrador eyed Spyro "That's not why you came though is it?" Terrador questioned seriously.

Spyro shook his head "You see we came because of Hazes fear or rather what he saw within his fear." Spyro explained.

Now Terrador looked at me "I saw Malefor within my fear." I told Terrador.

Terrador's eyes went wide "In my fear he kept saying things which made me get angry." I explained.

"Terrador?" Spyro asked the guardian.

Terrador just looked from side to side with worry "Young ones please follow me immediately." he said as he began up the stairs us following.

Getting to the top of the stairs I saw Terrador open the next door as well as hold it open allowing us to step into the room, the room which contained the pool of visions.

I watched as Terrador made his way to the other side of the pool "Haze approach the pool of visions" Terrador said, I did as instructed.

Coming up to the pool I looked at Terrador then at everybody just about knowing what he was going to make me do "Terrador can you tell us what we're doing up here?" Spyro asked.

I watched as everybody else when and sat on the side "Spyro as you know the fear element is an element that makes you not only see your worst fear but also immobilizes you" Terrador answered.

Terrador walked around the table "If what Haze said is true then there is a possibility that Malefors power might be infecting him" Terrador further added.

"Hold on a minute, even if that was true how could it even happen in the first place? I mean we would have noticed" Ember said in disbelief.

I thought about it for a minute before I turned to Cynder eyes wide "That blast, we both heard Malefor in our minds saying that he would take you back, it was before anyone came back" I said turning back to Terrador putting the pieces together.

"That blast must have been meant to corrupt Cynder but I took her place" I added.

Terrador looked at me eye to eye "So I predicted right, Malefors presence is inside of you" Terrador said confirming our thoughts.

"So what do I do?" I asked.

Terrador looked at the pool of visions "The pool isn't just used for seeing the future, it also allows people to venture deep within their minds" Terrador now looked at me "Haze you must venture into your mind and defeat the corruption, it is the only way to get rid of it" Terrador explained.

I looked at the pool of visions "It's up to the rest of you whether you stay or not" Terrador told the others giving them a choice.

Flame smiled "I'll stay, the more support the better" said Flame.

Archer just leaned back "It's not like I have anything better to do" Archer said without a care.

Ember just smiled flirtatiously "If my Spyro boo stays than so will I".

Krystal stood up and walked over to the pool "You can count me in" she said smiling.

I turned over to Cynder who just nodded before facing the pool again /great / I thought as I approached the pillow by the pool.

Once at it I hopped up was about to lay down on it but I quickly looked at Terrador "Head has to lay back" he explained.

So with that I positioned myself so that I was belly up, I then sighed feeling a bit depressed "You'll be fine" Krystal said as she put her paw on my shoulder.

I looked at the paw then to her "It's not fighting the corruption that I'm worried about" I told her as I lay my head down over the pool.

At first nothing happened but after a few moments I felt my eyes start to close automatically.

XXX (Hazes mind)

I slowly opened my eyes, as I did I felt my body lying on the ground, I leaned forwards resting my arm on my knee /This is what I was worried about/ I thought as I began to look around.

Looking around I saw that there was rock all around me though it was hard to see since there was very little light, luckily though I noticed an opening in front of me which must have led outside so I headed that way.

XXX (Back in the pool room)

"What's going on?" asked Flame looking into the pool.

Ember leaned inwards "I don't understand is that supposed to be Haze?" Ember also asked.

Archer curiously looked at Hazes human body in the water "Why would Haze be a human in his mind?" Archer asked also not following the logic.

Spyro looked partially away as if in shame "It's because Haze wasn't originally a dragon" Spyro answered.

Everybody except Terrador and Cynder now put their attention on Spyro "What are you talking about?" Krystal asked not understanding Spyro's statement.

Spyro sighed "The truth is Haze isn't even from this world" Spyro began.

XXX (Hazes mind)

Going through the opening I ended up outside with a whole bunch of boulder and rocks in front of me. I looked to my left to see a man or to be more specific myself.

"Go figure" I said out loud not really surprised.

The man turned around proving what I said, he looked exactly like me except that his eyes were all black "Well looky here" the evil me said looking at his hand "Since you're here I take it that means you came here to destroy me?" it asked.

I tilted my head forward "I was going to say get rid of but that works to" I replied.

XXX (Pool Room)

Archer sighed "Well I don't appreciate that you lied about it but I understand" said Archer.

Krystal looked at Spyro "Spyro, you should know that we trust you so there wasn't a need to lie to us." Krystal explained honestly.

Flame looked down at the pool "Guys I think he found the corruption." Flame said.

XXX (Hazes mind)

The corruption opened its arms wide "I hate to break it you but you can't beat me" it said smiling, eyes now closed.

I took a step forward then saw it vanish "What the?!" I questioned "Agh!" I grunted in pain as I felt something strike me in the back launching me forwards.

I fell to the ground, quickly I turned around seeing the corruption behind me /oh shit/ I thought feeling impressed.

I slowly got up; as I did I watched as the corruption walked over to me, we just stared at each other "Hmph..." the corruption snickered as his eyes went wide.

All of a sudden I felt my body start lifting itself up off the ground "Give me a fucking break!" I complained while trying to maintain some sort of balance.

I watched as the corruption threw his arm forward and in turn I went flying backwards a few feet landing and sliding on my back "Ugh" I moaned.

/Really even in my mind I have to get my ass kicked? / I thought as I leaned forward looking at the corruption.

All of a sudden the corruption revealed a dagger in his hand "You know you really shouldn't have come here" corruption said "You see if I kill you here then you die in the real world" it said confidently.

I sighed and rolled my eyes "Great…" I said sarcastically getting up once more.

I stared at the corruption just thinking about my limited options, could attack directly, try throwing stones and hope it hits or give up.

The corruption just laughed as it saw me thinking "You know it really doesn't matter what you do, we're in your head not the real world, I can just about do anything here" the corruption gloated.

I lowered my head before face palming it "I don't know who's more fucking stupid me or you" I questioned looking back up at him.

The corruption gave me a confused look "You just said we were in my head not the real world, so basically real world laws don't apply here" I explained.

It still looked at me confused "Let me show you" I said looking down at my hand.

Looking down at my hand I imagined my shadow energy forming in it, as I did, I then started to feel my shadow element start to physically form around my hand making the shape of a claw.

With the move now formed I turned my attention back towards the corruption as I raised my hand "Yeah I think it's a fair fight now" I said confidently running over towards corruption.

As I ran towards corruption he also started to run towards me just as he was. As we both were about to be in striking range with each other I quickly fell to the ground sliding past him and his now forming punch.

Now past him I quickly turned around "Claw Spikes!" I shouted.

I watched my hand as one by one of the claw fingers shot towards the corruption striking him in the back.

As he was struck I watched as his body slowly fell but before he dropped to his knees his body turned into fog, I eyed this closely before quickly turning back around lifting my arm "Shadow shield!' I quickly said as I saw a dagger immediately touch the shield with the corruption holding it.

I panted heavily now feeling my heart beat, I felt my adrenaline starting to surface "What's the matter tired already?" asked the corrupter thinking he won.

I smiled "Not quite, just feeling a rush" I answered bringing my leg around tripping it.

Seeing that the corrupter was now on the ground I quickly got up "Shadow fist!" I yelled having shadow form around my newly formed fist.

As the shadow fist formed I quickly punched the corruption in the gut, seeing him bleed, his eyes widened as he frowned "This isn't over." said the corruption in pain as he slowly began to fade.

Seeing him fade I stood back up completely taking a breath "Looks it to me" I said as I watched him vanish.

Slowly but surely I calmed myself down so my body wouldn't be on edge, so my body could relax.

All of a sudden I felt a sharp pain in my chest, eyes widened I looked down to see a dagger push through my chest "Gah!" I moaned fiercely in pain.

As the blade was being pushed farther through I felt my body being lifted, I felt more pain surge fiercely throughout my body "What?! NOOOO!" I said in agony.

XXX (Pool Room)

Haze coughed; as he did he coughed up blood as well as having blood drip from the sides of his mouth "Haze!" Krystal cried rushing over to his side.

Flame looked at Haze then back down at the pool before gritting his teeth "He's losing" Flame said feeling helpless.

"There has to be something we can do…" Spyro questioned also feeling helpless.

Suddenly Krystal laid herself over Haze, Ember noticed this "KRYSTAL WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?" Ember asked now red.

All eyes were now on Krystal, Krystal gave Ember a grave look "Trying to save Haze" she responded as she put her head down next to Hazes over the pool closing her eyes.

XXX (Hazes Mind)

Krystal opened her eyes, as she did she noticed that she was in a dark place except for a screen in front of her which showed moving pictures.

Krystal looked closely at the screen "What is this?" the dragoness asked.

Suddenly more screens appeared around Krystal each showing different moving pictures, and they all showed someone's point of view.

XXX (Hazes Mind, battlefield)

I squirmed trying to get free from the dagger but to no avail "Now you die!" the corruption said quietly, quickly pulling out the dagger.

I dropped to the ground on my knees bent over, one arm pushing against the ground while the other one was pressed against my bleeding stomach.

I panted, feeling my life start to drain, I slowly turned around to face it "It's over you lost" the corruption said with a wicked smile on its face.

"Ice Beam!"

I looked behind my shoulder to see Krystal fly in while at the same releasing ice energy from her mouth. I turned around to see the corruption look into the air as he started to become frozen from the face down.

I slowly got one knee "Shadow ball" I said weakly.

Using what little energy I had left I formed a ball of shadow into my left hand only to release it shattering the ice into little pieces.

I heard something behind me running so I turned around to find Krystal jump at me almost knocking me down "Haze your alright!" she cried with joy.

I started to smile "Yeah thanks to you" I said appreciatively as I started to hug her closing my eyes.

I felt Krystal hug back; honestly we were both happy that I didn't die.

After a few moments I opened my eyes but what I saw made me freeze. Krystal noticed that I tensed up and looked at me only to look behind her to see a man a few feet away on one of the rocks. The man had on a black hoodie jacket with dark blue jeans.

Krystal turned herself in his direction "Who's that?" she asked not sure whether to be calm or worried.

I backed up slightly "Never mind let's go back." I said trying to avoid the subject.

"But who is he?" Krystal asked once more looking now directly at me.

I started to feel nervous, face showing "He's me, there's only me here that's the point now let's get back." I partially answered.

Krystal looked back at the man "But that doesn't make sense, in coming here I saw your memories, you never looked like that, Trent?" Krystal turning back towards me "How can there be two Trent's?" she asked.

I looked at her before shaking my head "I said he was me, I never said he was Trent." I told her.

Krystal only looked at me more confused "I don't understand." she replied honestly.

I put my hand over my head wiping off sweat "My name, my real name, it's like your name, the name that was given to you by your parent's. It's, it's like a contract that tells you who you are and what you should and shouldn't do" I turned back toward the man "He's the one who broke the contract." I explained.

I looked down in shame "He is my secret." I said regretfully.

"I did what I thought was necessary all those years ago." the man said.

I looked back up "I know." I replied understandingly.

"In the name of your safety and everyone else's." he added.

I looked at him now angry "But not in the name of Trent!" I pointed out before leaving motioning Krystal to follow.

XXX

As Trent and Krystal left, the man turned his head slightly revealing his red eyes before looking back outwards.

**Alright guys I really hoped you enjoyed that chapter since for me it was really fun to write. In this chapter I tried to give Trent a little bit more of a personality (Hope you guys noticed) since he had to deal with some personal issues. Speaking of personal issues we finally know Trent's secret, and in case anyone has been lost with that there have been clues leading up to this that show that Trent was hiding something. So, now it is revealed that this man had something to do with Trent's troubled past, though for now what that is still remains unknown.**

**(Ending of this chapter inspired by Doctor Who)**

**And as always a few things before I go:**

**1-****Thanks Airchi for beta(ing)**

**2-****PLEASE REVIEW!**

**3-****Character bios will be updated**

**4-****IMPORTANT, this story for now will remain on hiatus until I update my balto and lion king story. For updates to this story check my bio, it's updated frequently.**


End file.
